Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist
by Sin Oan
Summary: Season 4 fic. When a homeless girl seeks shelter in the Rozen Manor, she becomes embroiled in a rivalry between dolls. Sequel to Märchen.
1. EP1: Rewind

NOTES: This is a sequel to my previous Rozen Maiden fic, Märchen. Although not essential, it would probably help to read that first, as there are elements from it that influence how this fic plays out. It is set years after Märchen, and can be considered a Season 4 story, as it follows the continuity of the original anime series. Updates will be completely random, and I have no idea how many episodes it will consist of, though with the story I have in mind it will probably be shorter than Märchen was.

* * *

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 1

Rewind

* * *

Tick-tock went the clock. Each turn of the gears measuring a moment in time. Tick-tock. Once upon a time he had found the sound soothing, but now his time was running out. Tick-tock. He had made a deal with the devil, and now it was time to pay the proverbial piper.

Tick-tock.

Wagner stood silently in the old clock shop and waited, while all around him hundreds of timepieces murmured softly, counting the seconds as they went by. Counting down the remaining seconds of his life. Indeed, he had only scant seconds left. But oh, he had a plan...

"Good evening, Doctor Wagner."

He turned and found himself face to face with his own personal fate - the demon, Mephisto. It took the form of a slender, anthropomorphic rabbit, with black fur and red eyes, wearing a pristine suit of dark crimson. Its voice was soft, yet sinister, its very presence radiating menace. It raised a gold pocket watch and glanced at the time, even though there were no shortage of clocks to be found in the old shop in which they stood.

"Prompt as always," said Wagner, doing his level best to remain calm. Mephisto snapped the pocket watch shut, its nose twitching.

"Indeed. Our agreement is almost at an end. I expect to be paid in full."

"Actually, I was hoping to offer an alternative."

Mephisto narrowed its eyes. "My dear Doctor, the terms of our arrangement were quite clear. In exchange for making you a Maestro, your soul would be mine after a set time had elapsed. That time is almost upon us. Your soul belongs to me."

Wagner removed a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and used it to mop his brow, which was beginning to sweat. "Quite. And I fully intend to honour that bargain, should you turn down my new offer. All I ask is that you hear me out. If you are not interested, by all means, take what is rightfully yours..."

Mephisto made a strange gesture. "Very well, I am listening."

He let out a deep breath. Perhaps this would work after all. "I sold my soul to you," he said, "that I do not deny. The transaction was made on the understanding that my soul had a certain value. What if I was to offer you something of even greater value in place of my soul?"

"Such as?"

"The Erdgeist."

Its ears twitched at that. It blinked slowly and tilted its head ever so slightly. "You know where it is?"

"No, but I know how to find it. All I ask is for a temporary reprieve. Grant me an extension upon our deal, and I promise to deliver it to you. You cannot deny that the value of it far exceeds that of my meagre soul."

The demon was silent for a time, the silence filled with the sound of time itself. Tick-tock. Wagner's heart pounded in his chest. Not only was his life on the line here, his very soul was at stake. Finally-

"Agreed," Mephisto answered. It raised a single gloved finger. "You have one month. I will come for you on Walpurgis Night. Whether I take possession of your soul or the Erdgeist ... is entirely up to you."

Wagner turned to leave. For his sake, it had better be the latter. He stopped when the black rabbit called out to him.

"Just out of curiosity, Doctor; how do you intend to locate it?"

He turned back and grinned. "I happen to know the one man in all the world that found it."

"Who might that be?"

"An old acquaintance of mine ... named Rozen."

* * *

Celia Delacroix was not having the time of her life. It was bad enough that she was a homeless orphan, but being only nine years old didn't exactly make things any easier. She was so _hungry_. The hunger gnawed at her every moment, making it difficult to think of anything else. At least it helped distract her from how cold, dirty and smelly she was. She had been walking for over a week, with nothing but the clothes on her back. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a bath, or something proper to eat. Only hope kept her going. The hope of her destination. When at long last she arrived, it was all she could do not to collapse.

Lebensbaum - a ghost town. She'd read about it. At one time it had been a thriving, vibrant place, but something had happened that drove everyone from it. What that was, no one could say. None of the materials she had read could explain why. It was simply an uninhabited, forgotten town. People avoided it. More to the point, it was a place full of intact, undamaged houses, where no one would ever think to look for her. From what she had read, people had left it in a hurry, so there was every chance that there might be some preserved food that she could scavenge as well.

That's what she told herself, at any rate. Whether it was true or just a pipe dream, she would soon find out. She had entered through the East Gate - the ruins of an old wall still circled parts of the town, a leftover from an earlier time. As she wandered down one of the empty streets, she shivered, and not from the cold. The place was downright spooky. It was sunset, and everything had a red glow to it, but the complete absence of people in a place that would normally be teeming created a deeply unsettling air of abandonment. Celia had a sudden urge to find somewhere to stay, and fast. She did not want to be wandering around when it was dark.

"Well then," she whispered, her voice hoarse, "I might as well pick the biggest, fanciest house there is. If I'm going to stay, I may as well stay in style."

As it happened, there was a grand house on a hill at the edge of town, clearly visible from where she was. The thing was practically a mansion, with it's own grounds and everything. Probably the mayor's house or somesuch. Either way, it was an easy choice, so Celia set off on aching feet towards it. The path leading to it went uphill, and she was already exhausted, but she was determined as well. She'd come all this way, she was hardly going to give up right at the end of her journey.

"Wow."

Standing on the paved garden path, Celia gaped at the grand house. In contrast to the run down, abandoned look of all the other buildings in town, this place seemed brand new. Not a weed in sight, grass neatly trimmed, windows gleaming. It wouldn't be out of place in a major bustling city, but in a ghost town where everything else was old and dirty, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Was someone living here? Perhaps she wasn't the first person to hit on the idea of hiding out in Lebensbaum. Whether that was a good or bad thing depended entirely on who, if anyone, was inside.

She knocked, got no answer, knocked again, then opened the front door and stepped inside. The interior was just as clean and pristine as the exterior, and it was clear the house was not abandoned. Somebody was living here, and doing a damn good job of keeping it tidy and spotless. Celia tried to call out, but her throat was so dry that all she could manage was a weak croak. As if on cue her stomach made a rumbling noise, reminding her that she was probably only minutes away from fainting due to a combination of hunger and exhaustion.

Well then, in that case she would raid the kitchen. That way, if the inhabitants of the house wanted her to leave, she could at least do so on a full stomach. It wouldn't be the first time she stole food to survive.

_Finding_ the kitchen was easier said than done. The house was huge, and contained rooms that Celia couldn't even see the point to. In the course of her search, she discovered a peculiar room that she hazarded a guess to be a gallery of some description, though it had some odd features to be sure. It was a long, rectangular chamber, with three display cases along one wall, and three along the opposite wall. Inside each glass display case was a wooden ... suitcase? Each of which had gold highlights and a small rose design upon the lid.

Celia approached one of them and peered close at a gold plaque on the front. Engraved upon it were the words _Mercury Lamp_. The next one contained the word _Kanarienvogel_. The suitcase inside that one was open, and apparently empty as far as she could see. Every other case was closed, though, and she itched to open one of them and see what was inside, but hunger compelled her to move on.

At long last she found the kitchen, but was too shocked to begin rummaging around for food. Seated at the kitchen table was what at first glance she believed to be a small child, with curly grey hair and a bright yellow jacket. On closer inspection, it proved to be an astonishingly lifelike doll, larger and more detailed than any she had ever seen before. Its skin was even soft to touch. It sat slumped in the chair with its eyes closed, as if sleeping. On the table in front of it was a small metal key, like the sort used to wind clocks, and a scrap of paper. Celia picked it up and read the message written on it aloud.

"Please wind me." She lowered the paper and stared at the doll. "Huh. Weird."

As tired, cold and incredibly hungry as she was, Celia's curiosity compelled her to do what the note suggested. She lifted the doll from its seat and looked it over. Sure enough, there was a small hole in the back to insert the key. She did so, and began to wind the doll, faint mechanical clicking noises sounding from each turn of the key. Finally it wouldn't turn any further, so Celia set the key down and held the doll at arms length.

Nothing happened.

"Lame," she said, and dropped it on the table. She made straight for the fridge, a modern looking thing that could only be a few years old at most. When she opened it, the interior light came on, handily informing her that the house had power. _How_ that was so she couldn't imagine, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. It was also well stocked, and she almost cried with joy at the sight of so much food.

There was a noise behind her. Celia froze. The noise continued. Slowly, she turned around, dreading what she might see. The doll was standing on the table, glowing. The bright aura of light gradually faded, and the doll opened its eyes ... and looked straight at her.

Celia fainted.


	2. EP1: Sleeping Beauty

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 1

Sleeping Beauty

* * *

When Celia came to, she found herself lying on a bed, and for a horrible moment thought she was back at the hospital. The moment passed and she opened her eyes to see that no, she was in a bedroom instead. It looked like a guest room, and she was not alone. The room contained two single beds; the one she was lying on, and another, occupied by a man. He appeared to be sleeping. Doing her best to forget about the whole 'glowing doll' incident (surely an hallucination brought on by exhaustion and lack of sleep), Celia slid off the bed she was lying on and approached the slumbering figure. He was Japanese, and looked to be in his mid twenties, with a thick head of spiky black hair, wearing square rimmed glasses. Whoever he was, he was completely dead to the world.

The bedroom door was actually open a crack, and the faint aroma of cooked eggs wafted in, triggering a stomach cramp. Celia doubled over and winced from the pain. If she didn't eat something soon, she was going to _die_, she knew it. Careful not to disturb the sleeping man, she crept out of the room and followed her nose. The smell of sizzling eggs led her back to the kitchen where she had passed out earlier, and once again she found herself staring in shock at what she saw. The grey haired doll from before was standing on a chair in front of the cooker, preparing a meal. Two plates had been set out on the table. She had her back to Celia, and so was unaware that she was being watched.

"Sweet eggy omelet, it's really the perfect meal!" she declared, reaching out to turn the cooker off. Celia cleared her throat, startling the doll, who let out a mild shriek of surprise and fell off the chair. Landing on all fours, she rubbed at her forehead, which had clipped one of the oven handles on the way down. "Oww! That really hurt, y'know?"

Celia instinctively moved to help her up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She gave the doll a helping hand, and was dumbstruck by how incredibly lifelike she was. She was like a miniature little girl. Her face looked so _real_. How was it possible?

"Don't worry about it, I'm tougher than I look." The doll regarded her and smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling from the last rays of sunlight. "Thanks for winding me up, but you didn't have to drop me like you did."

Celia sagged. "I've had a rough ... week. Look, don't take this the wrong way, but you are a _doll_, right?"

She struck a pose. "Not just any doll! I am Kanaria, the second Rozen Maiden doll! And by far the brainiest of all the Rozen Maidens!"

"Rozen Maidens?"

For a brief moment Kanaria looked astonished, as if she expected everyone to know the name. Finally she held up both hands and extended seven of her fingers. "There are a total of seven Rozen Maiden dolls, each one lovingly crafted by the legendary dollmaker, Rozen."

"Oh. Is he the guy sleeping upstairs?"

Kanaria wilted and shook her head. "No. That's his apprentice, Jun." Her lip quivered, and she seemed about ready to cry, her tiny hands clenching tight. "I ... I don't know what happened. I had an argument with my sisters and I stormed out. When I got back, Father was gone, Jun was asleep and wouldn't wake up no matter what, and my sisters ... my sisters..." She hid her face behind her hands and sobbed, her shoulders shaking. Celia was at a loss, so she did the only thing she could think of, and hugged the doll.

Eventually Kanaria settled down, and together they ate the sweet omelet she had prepared. After living for so long on scraps, a proper meal was like a taste of heaven to Celia, and she nearly broke down into tears herself. She listened while Kanaria explained in greater detail, and after a while she was able to get the gist of the situation. Kanaria and her sisters were magical living dolls that were visiting Lebensbaum to spend time with their creator, or 'Father', a dollmaker named Rozen. The dolls did not always get along with each other, and after a particularly nasty spat, Kanaria had run off to sulk. When she calmed down and returned to the house, her father was missing, his apprentice was in some sort of coma, and her sisters were ... dead. Sort of. Celia had difficulty understanding that part.

"Originally, Father gave life to us by giving each of us a Rosa Mystica," said the doll, having finished her omelet. "He also gave us an artificial spirit each. Sort of like a friend, y'know? Mine was called Pizzicato. When the Alice Game ended, our Rosa Mysticas were destroyed, and we were all as good as dead. But then Alice sacrificed herself, and turned our artificial spirits into substitute Rosa Mysticas, so we could live again."

Celia struggled to keep up, but it was all so confusing. She frowned and rubbed the back of her head. "Can you dumb this down a bit?"

Kanaria smiled faintly. "Sometimes I forget not everyone is as smart as Kana. Okay, Rozen Maidens need two things in order to live. First we need a soul - right now, that's our artificial spirit. The second thing we need is for someone to wind us up. If we wind down, we fall into a deep sleep. Since there was no one here who could wind me up, I knew that would happen to me sooner or later."

"That's why you left your winding key and that note for me to find."

"Well I hoped _someone_ would find them and wind me up. Lucky for me that you came along!"

She was beginning to make sense of it now, but something still puzzled her. "Okay, so why don't you just wind your sisters up? Won't that wake them up just like it did for you?"

Kanaria wailed and grabbed the sides of her head. "I already tried! It's no use, someone stole their artificial spirits! Without those, they won't wake up, no matter how much I wind them."

"What about your father? And that man upstairs ... Jun?"

The doll groaned. "Kana doesn't know. Maybe whoever did this used Lempicka and Sui Dream to trap Jun in the dream world. Why would someone do that, though?"

By now it had grown dark outside, and Celia was forced to turn the kitchen light on in order to see. It was clear that the situation was a very complex one, and she would have difficulty understanding it even if she wasn't exhausted. Unsurprisingly the fainting spell she'd had earlier did not help lift the fatigue that dragged at her body and mind. She needed a proper night's sleep. The prospect of sleeping in a bed after a week of roughing it merely made her all the more tired. She stifled a yawn and rubbed at her weary eyes.

"Are you okay with me staying here?" she asked, just to be sure. Kanaria gaped at her.

"Huh? Of course! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be slumped in this chair, waiting for someone to wind me up."

Celia put her hands on the table and leaned towards the doll. "I'll make you a deal then - I get to live here, and starting tomorrow, I promise to help you with anything you need."

A hopeful smile crossed the little doll's face, and she clasped her hands together. "Really? You'll help Kana save her family?"

She pulled back and giggled. Kanaria was ... quirky. If Celia wasn't so incredibly tired, she would probably be freaking out a lot more over talking to a magical living doll. As it was, she was prepared to accept anything if it meant having a place to stay and food to eat. She bobbed her head.

"On my word as a Delacroix, I swear to help save your family."

She really had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	3. EP1: N-Theory

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 1

N-Theory

* * *

Celia had the best night's sleep she could remember, accompanied by a bizarre dream involving a talking dog that solved crimes and smoked a pipe. When she awoke, she put aside her urge to get breakfast in order to first have a bath. She was so dirty and grimy that she looked like a survivor of a zombie apocalypse, and even Kanaria had commented on the smell. Spending a week on the road wearing the same clothes did that to you.

After a long soak she washed her hair clean, and finally began to feel human again. As she was drying herself off however, a curious thing happened. The bathroom mirror was steamed up, and as Celia watched, writing appeared before her very eyes, despite there being no visible finger to cause it.

"N-Field," she murmured, reading it aloud. That was all it said. She looked around the bathroom, but there was nothing that would explain it. She was beginning to get the feeling that she could expect a lot of strangeness in her new home.

There was no way she was going to put her dirty clothes back on now that she was nice and clean, so she instead donned a dressing gown she found hanging on a hook. It was several sizes too big for her, but it was nice and snug, so she didn't mind. She remembered seeing a washing machine during her search for the kitchen yesterday, so she bundled up her clothes and put them on a wash cycle. They were the only clothes she had, and she doubted she would find replacements anytime soon.

The last two times Celia had walked into the kitchen, she had stopped and stared in shock at what she saw. This time it was Kanaria who stopped what she was doing and gawped. Celia glanced behind herself just in case there was something there, then turned back to the astonished doll.

"What?"

Kanaria gasped. "You ... you look amazing!"

She chuckled and made for the fridge. "Well the bath helped. You can actually see my face now." She removed a carton of orange juice and set it down on the table, only to find that Kanaria was still staring at her. She sighed. "Yes, I'm not filthy anymore! Can we move on?" She poured herself a glass of juice and then frowned as she remembered something. "Does the word N-Field mean anything to you?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"It appeared on the bathroom mirror right in front of me."

Kanaria jumped up, suddenly excited. "Ada!"

Celia blinked. "Pardon?"

"It must have been my aunt Ada!" Kanaria explained, almost bouncing with joy.

"You have an invisible aunt?"

"No, silly! Aunt Ada is dead. She was Father's little sister. She died when she was young, and her ghost haunts this house."

Celia was just about to take a drink. She set it down instead and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Of _course_ the house is haunted. Why _wouldn't_ it be?"

Kanaria laughed at the news. "Don't you see? She must have seen what happened here! She gave you a clue! She's telling us where to look, y'know?"

Celia remained dubious. "If you say so. What exactly _is_ the N-Field anyway?"

Kanaria tried to explain. Celia tried to understand. After much, _much_ simplifying, she understood it to be some kind of alternate dimension, made up of a million miniature worlds all stacked on top of each other. Like Wonderland to the Nth degree. Or something. Certain mundane objects could be used to access the N-Field, and all Rozen Maidens had the ability to enter it. Kanaria was resolved to do just that, in the interest of finding her missing father and her sisters stolen spirits. Although Celia assured her that she would keep her promise and help, she did convince the doll to wait until she'd had breakfast first.

Once that was out of the way, there was still the issue of what to wear. It would take time for her clothes to be washed and dried, and Kanaria was eager to start searching at once. The doll ran off and returned a minute later with an old fashioned white nightdress, which had belonged to Ada.

"Nice," said Celia as she regarded herself in it, "I'm wearing a dead girl's nightie. That's not creepy at all."

She slipped into her trainers and jacket, then declared that she was ready to go. Kanaria led her all the way upstairs to the attic, a predictably dark and dusty place that did little to put her at ease now that she knew the house to be haunted. Celia just hoped that the dead little ghost girl did not object to her wearing her nightdress.

"Ohhh, where is it?" Kanaria wondered aloud as she searched through the heaps of old furniture and boxes. The light from a lone, flickering bulb added to the eerie atmosphere, and for a moment Celia lost sight of the doll.

"K-Kanaria?" she called out, growing nervous.

"Here! Over here!"

Kanaria was pulling a dust cover away from an enormous painting. When Celia saw it uncovered, she had a sudden sensation of vertigo. The painting was of a recursive image, also known as the Droste effect. In other words, a painting of a painting of a painting ... on and on into infinity. She felt as if she was falling into it just by looking at the thing, and averted her gaze.

"Geez, that's unsettling. What do we need this for?"

The doll did not seem fazed by it, and ran her hand along the picture frame. "This'll make a perfect conduit to the N-Field! Are you ready?"

Celia forced herself to look at the thing and flinched. "As I'll ever be."

Kanaria stepped back from the painting, and a moment later the canvas glowed with an intense white light, completely obscuring the image. Without hesitating, the little doll jumped through the light and vanished, leaving Celia alone in the spooky attic. Although she was afraid, she _had_ promised to help, and she hated the idea of breaking a promise. Steeling herself, Celia clenched her hands and took the plunge.

It was ... strange. She felt as if she had simply stepped through an empty picture frame, yet when she opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a gloomy, twilight forest. Kanaria was taking it all in her stride, and had obviously done this before. The doll glanced back at Celia and struck a confident pose.

"Fear not, for I, Kanaria, shall protect you!"

Celia stifled a whimper. "Great. Who's going to protect you?"

Together they set off deeper into the forest, neither of them certain of what they would find. As they went, Celia realised that wherever they were, it wasn't quite ... right. There was just something a little off about it. The forest had a peculiar, dreamlike quality to it, and the light was all wrong, as if it were shining through some kind of special filter. When she voiced her concerns, Kanaria told her that the N-Field didn't play by the same rules as the normal world, and that anything might be possible within it.

As she was mulling that fact over, she almost failed to notice the wolf bearing down on her until it was too late. They both let out a startled cry and then ... watched as the hulking grey beast ran right past them. Celia stared after it and scratched her head.

"Okay, so that happened."

"It ... it looked like it was running away, y'know?" said Kanaria, apprehensive. Celia glanced sideways at her.

"Running away? From what?"

"That would be me," said a girlish voice. Celia and Kanaria turned as one, and found themselves face to face with a child, or possibly a doll. She was about the same height as Kanaria, and was wearing a hooded red coat over a red dress. Visible beneath her hood was her shoulder length blond hair, and a malicious pair of ruby red eyes. She extended her hand and a glowing wisp of red light circled it, causing a reddish-pink cane to materialise in her waiting grasp. Kanaria was enraged by this, and fiercely stomped her foot.

"That's Holie, Shinku's artificial spirit! You give that back right now, y'hear!"

The hooded girl slashed at the air with her cane and grinned at them. "My, what big heads you have," she said. "Holie is mine. If you want it, you're going to have to take it from me..."


	4. EP1: Red Riding Hood

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 1

Red Riding Hood

* * *

They're dolls, thought Celia, how bad could a fight between them really be?

An axe whistled out of the darkness and thudded into the tree next to her. She stared at it with wide eyes, trying not to imagine it splitting her skull instead.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Kanaria boldly declared. She extended her hand and a black violin case materialised in the air for her to grab. Little Red Riding Hood (for that was surely who she must be) smirked at her and gestured with a flick of her hand. The glowing spirit Holie shot towards Kanaria, hovered before her, and then emitted a radiant, blinding light that forced her and Celia to shield their eyes. Red crossed the distance between them and struck Kanaria with her cane, using sufficient force to propel Kana into a tree. She smacked into the trunk and landed in a sprawled heap on the ground, her case just out of reach.

Celia had to do something. She yanked the axe free, staggered under the weight of it, then regained her balance and took a swing at Red. The little blond doll dodged the clumsy blow and shot Celia an irate look.

"This doesn't concern you, human. Stay out of it."

Celia had no intention of backing down, as she had made a promise to help. Nevertheless, as she prepared to attack again, she was dismayed to find her feet sinking into the ground. Within seconds she was knee deep in soil and unable to pull herself free. Trapped, as if the ground were made of quicksand. She struggled against it, but it was no use. Red smirked again and turned her attention back to Kanaria.

As ineffectual as Celia's attack had been, it did buy Kana the time to recover her weapon. She now stood, violin in hand and a wicked grin on her face, and began to play.

"First movement - attack waltz!"

A blast of wind struck Red and sent her careering back. She recovered though, and calmly floated back down onto her feet.

"Really?" she said, regarding Kanaria with disdain. "Is that the best you can do? Your sisters put up a much better fight."

Kanaria snarled. "I'm just getting started! Second movement - viola canon!" She played with the expertise of a pro, this time unleashing a torrent of mini cyclones that all homed in on her opponent. Red launched herself into the air, bobbing and weaving around the attacks, shot a surge of rose petals at Kanaria, one of which severed the strings of her violin, and then followed that up with a right hook that knocked poor Kana senseless. While Kanaria lay in a groaning daze, Red picked up the fallen violin and smashed it against the nearest tree.

"I'm a harsh but fair music critic," she said, and chuckled.

Meanwhile Celia's efforts to free herself had only resulted in her sinking deeper into the ground. She was now up to her waist. Her attempt to pull herself free using the axe had simply resulted in it slipping from her grasp, and now it was out of her reach entirely. The fight was not going at all well.

"Cechan!"

Unarmed and defeated, Kanaria crawled across the forest ground towards Celia, a glint of hope in her eyes. When she was close enough, she extended her hand, a tiny ring appearing upon one of her fingers.

"What-?" Celia started to say. Kanaria interrupted her.

"Kiss it! Kiss the ring!"

Red frowned at the display. "What _are_ you doing?"

Celia didn't understand either, but she trusted Kanaria enough to do as she was asked. Stretching out towards the weakened doll, she tentatively planted a kiss upon the rose ring. The instant her lips touched it, it began to glow with a dazzling yellow light. Celia felt a burning sensation in her hand, and as she pulled back, was shocked to see an identical rose ring upon her own finger. It was painfully hot, and she clutched at her hand, wincing from the intense heat. Kanaria however was smiling, her face shining in the light of the glowing rings.

"Thank you, Cechan."

A wave of energy erupted from around them, and the next thing Celia knew, she was standing in the middle of a crater, no longer trapped in sinking soil. Kanaria floated next to her, a fresh violin in her hands. Red backed away from them both, not understanding what had just happened.

"How did you ... that's not possible! What is this?"

Kanaria snorted. "I guess you don't know everything about us Rozen Maidens. Allow me to demonstrate the power of a medium!" She raised her instrument and began to play once more. "Final movement - symphony of destruction!"

The entire forest creaked and groaned under the force of the ensuing gale, hurricane strength winds that picked Red Riding Hood up and tossed her around like a rag doll. Celia shielded her face from the gusts, her hair whipping around her in a frenzy, her new ring gleaming like a star. Throughout it all, Kanaria continued to play a frantic melody, the raging winds growing in intensity with every note released from her instrument.

Once Red had been bounced around like a ping pong ball sufficiently, Kanaria eased off, and a calmness descended upon the forest. Together they approached the hooded doll, who looked as if she were about ready to throw up.

"Had enough?" said Kana, gloating gleefully over her fallen foe. Red emphatically grimaced.

"Fine, take Holie. But don't think you've won anything - my sisters will hear of this!"

Kanaria laughed. "Good! That should save Kana the trouble of searching for them." She glanced around at Celia. "Come along, Cechan; it's long past time for Shinku to wake up. I have a feeling she'll be wanting some payback, y'know?"

Even though Celia had not long had breakfast and a solid night's sleep, she felt exhausted again, as if she hadn't slept a wink. It was all she could do to remain standing. She nodded weakly and trudged after Kanaria, despite every inch of her body aching. When she got back, she was going to collapse onto the nearest couch and not move for at least an hour.

"My sisters will come for you!" Red Riding Hood called after them, leaning against a tree for support. "They will come and they will finish what they started!"

Despite the elation at their victory, Celia and Kanaria exchanged an uneasy look at her words. They may have won the battle, but the war was far from over.

* * *

Kanaria: Shinku, you're back!

Shinku: This is simply unacceptable.

Kanaria: What's wrong?

Shinku: There's no one to make the tea! I will not stand for this. We must wake Jun at once.

Celia: You want to save him just so he can make you a cup of tea?

Shinku: Certainly. He is my servant, after all.

Kanaria: In that case, we need to find Lempicka and Sui Dream.

Celia: A trail of breadcrumbs, huh?

Shinku: Next time, on Rozen Maiden Erdgeist - a never ending melody in eternal silence.


	5. EP2: A Butler At Rest

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 2

A Butler At Rest

* * *

It was late afternoon and Shinku was having tea with Kanaria in the lounge. Owing to a lack of available servants, she'd had to make the tea herself. That state of affairs would be corrected as soon as possible. For a lady to make her own tea was simply unthinkable. Kanaria was filling her in on recent events, and as Shinku listened, she glanced over towards the settee. Celia was lying face down upon it, sleeping. Kanaria had used a great deal of her energy in the fight, leaving her physically exhausted. Celia was thus oblivious to the fact that her hair was now braiding itself - clearly Ada had taken a liking to the girl.

"How much do you know about her?"

Kanaria considered the question, a finger raised to her chin. "Umm, well ... not much. I was so worried about saving everyone that I never really took the time to get to know her. She seems nice though."

Celia Delacroix. There was something about her, but Shinku couldn't quite put her finger on it. It vexed her. She stared intently at the slumbering child, trying to work out just what it was.

"She seems ... oddly familiar somehow. I feel as if I know her."

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Kanaria regarded the girl as well, but she had no more luck than Shinku did remembering, and quickly shrugged the matter off. "Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to us eventually. So what happened to you guys anyway? Who was that doll we had to fight to get Holie back?"

Shinku sipped at her tea. "That was no ordinary doll. She was one of the Faust Maidens. They are the daughters of Maetsro Wagner."

"Faust Maidens? I've never heard of them before."

"Father spoke of them on occasion. They are homunculi - miniature artificial humans grown using alchemy. Wagner considers them to be superior to the dolls that Father creates. They are flesh and blood and do not need to be wound as we do, however Father said that they have flaws of their own." Shinku flinched as she recalled her encounter with them. "They launched a surprise attack while we were sleeping. We were caught completely off guard."

Kana scoffed. "Such a deplorable tactic! Clearly they knew they were no match for the Rozen Maidens in a fair fight, and had to resort to such underhanded methods to achieve victory."

Shinku neither agreed nor disagreed, though she was not so certain as Kanaria. "At any rate," she said, "they have Father, and our sisters artificial spirits. Clearly we will have to face them in battle if we are to have any hope of rescuing our family."

Once again Kanaria glanced over in the direction of the settee. "Well Cechan promised to help. If it wasn't for her, I never would have saved you, y'know?"

"Indeed. How fortunate for us that she came along when she did."

"I know, right?" said Kana, oblivious to the suspicion that accompanied Shinku's words.

Shinku did believe in coincidences, but only in mundane ones. That a girl they knew nothing about should happen by when they were most in need of help - in Lebensbaum of all places, a town known to be abandoned - and that both herself and Kanaria felt a sense of familiarity with her ... there was more to Celia Delacroix than just a girl who happened to be in the right place at the right time. As a student of the great detective Kunkun, Shinku resolved to find the truth.

* * *

It would take time for Kanaria's new medium to regain her strength, so they would not be venturing back into the N-Field until tomorrow. In the meantime, Shinku made her way upstairs to see Jun.

Jun Sakurada. How he had grown. Shinku had first met him when he was still just a schoolboy, though at the time he was no longer attending school for ... complicated reasons. He had become her friend and medium (though not necessarily in that order), and had been with her at the conclusion of the Alice Game. He had sworn to always serve and protect her, and in the ten years since the Alice Game had ended, his dedication had not wavered once. Jun loved Shinku with all his heart, and the feeling was entirely mutual.

Now though he was confined to bed, trapped within the dream world by the power of Suiseiseki and Souseiseki's stolen artificial spirits. The gardener twins were specially gifted to enter the dream world and tend to people's soul trees, but their powers could be used for darker purposes. Without Lempicka and Sui Dream, Jun could not be woken, no matter how they might try.

Shinku knelt on the bed by his side and silently watched him. Jun was a young man now, and looked every inch a butler in his splendid black suit and tailcoat, his hands encased in white gloves. His hair was as unruly as ever though, despite Shinku's efforts to have him cut it into a neater style. It was his one attempt at remaining rebellious, and in truth Shinku didn't mind all that much. She reached out and tenderly brushed a strand from his face.

"I take it he's someone special to you?" said Celia from the bedroom doorway. Shinku didn't look at her, though that was simply because she was still irritated by the familiarity that she could not explain.

"Jun is my faithful servant," she replied, resting her hands in her lap.

"There's more to it than that, though. You care about him a lot, don't you?"

"How is that any of your concern?"

Celia chortled. "It's not, but I'm nosey and I'm asking. Feel free to tell me to get lost, I won't mind."

Shinku closed her eyes and smiled a little at that. At least she was honest. "As you say, I care about him a great deal. We have been through much together."

"What will happen to him if we can't wake him up?"

She opened her eyes and stared at Jun's sleeping form. "His body will waste away and die."

"We won't let that happen," said Celia with a surprising firmness. Shinku finally turned her gaze on the girl.

"We?"

"What? I may be a stranger, but that doesn't mean I don't care. You don't need a reason to help someone. It's just the right thing to do."

Shinku was faintly astonished by her attitude, and it showed. "Wise words," she said, "especially from one so young."

Celia giggled and shook her head. "I think everyone starts out wise, but most people lose it as they get older." She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "I'll find another room to stay in. Leave the two of you in peace." She turned to leave, but stopped when Shinku called out to her.

"Wait." She frowned at the girl. Her eyes, hair, face, voice ... everything about her was familiar, yet vague enough that she couldn't explain why. Shinku turned her head slightly. "Do I know you, Miss Delacroix?"

Celia smirked, albeit sadly. "I have no idea," she said. "I don't even know myself."


	6. EP2: Canny Canine

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 2

Canny Canine

* * *

Meerkat Mansion had an air of tragedy about it, Kunkun could sense it. Something terrible had transpired within its halls, of that he had no doubt. An urgent message had urged him to come at once. Immediately upon his arrival he observed something wrong - there was no servant to answer the door. That was a troubling sign indeed.

"Detective Kunkun!" Madame Meerkat rushed down the main staircase, clearly relieved to see him. "Is good you come!"

"What's wrong?" said Kunkun's trusty companion, Detective Cat. Madame Meerkat tripped over the last few stairs and landed in a sprawled heap at their feet. Before they could assist her, she sprang right up, her whiskers twitching anxiously.

"Is Professor Aleksandr! He has been kidnapped!"

Kunkun and Detective Cat both gasped at the shocking news. An alarming turn of events indeed.

"Also," Madame Meerkat continued, "his assistant, Sergei, was attacked! He is gravely injured."

Kunkun produced his pipe and gestured dramatically. "The investigation will begin at once! Take us to the scene of the crime!"

She led the two detectives to the music room, and explained that the professor was playing on the piano when he abruptly stopped and cried out. When she rushed to see what was wrong, she found Sergei unconscious outside the room, and there was no sign of the professor. As Kunkun surveyed the music room however, there were clear signs of a struggle.

"Search for clues, Detective Cat; the smallest detail could break this case wide open."

Kunkun examined the crime scene with his magnifying glass, checking for any evidence that might explain who had kidnapped the professor or why. Madame Meerkat watched on with interest.

"Are you needing anything?" she said after a while. "I make very good tea."

Kunkun was about to reply when Detective Cat let out an excited exclamation. "Look here, Detective Kunkun! There's something on this wall."

He examined the wall in question, and sure enough there was something quite odd. He touched it lightly with his paw and sniffed at the strange substance. "If I'm not mistaken, this is Blue John! A rare fluorite mineral mined from the caverns of Derbyshire."

"Why is it here, Kunkun?"

"That's a good question, Detective Cat, and I think I know the answer. Madame Meerkat, please turn out the lights."

She did as he asked, and as soon as the music room was plunged into darkness, bright blue writing appeared upon the wall. It was a message, no doubt left behind by the kidnapper. It said;

_I have Professor Aleksandr. If you want to see him alive again, you must hand over the Sapphire Stone in exchange for his life._

_- Robber Cat_

"Curse that Robber Cat, he's behind this!" Detective Cat hissed in anger.

"But all we need do is find Sapphire Stone," observed Madame Meerkat. "Simples!"

"There's just one problem," said Kunkun, "Professor Aleksandr is the only person who knows where it is!"

* * *

Celia jerked awake, as she was being prodded repeatedly. She groaned and clutched at her head. "What a weird dream..."

It turned out she was being prodded by Shinku, who was in a rather alarmed state.

"It's Kanaria," she explained, "she's missing."

It was still night, but the urgency in Shinku's voice spurred Celia to action, and she followed the little doll to the gallery room where the Rozen Maiden cases were stored. Shinku's case was absent, as she had moved it to the guest room where Jun was. Of the remaining five, Kanaria's was lying open and face down on the floor, and the display case it had been in was shattered, glass shards littering the room. Something had obviously happened to her.

"I was attempting to sleep when I heard a frightful commotion," said Shinku. "By the time I arrived, I found the room in this state. I have searched, but there is no sign of Kanaria anywhere."

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. Red Riding Hood had promised her sisters would come for them, it had obviously not been an idle threat. Once again the Faust Maidens had waited until their victims were sleeping before making their move. A cowardly but effective tactic. Spying something underneath Kanaria's case, Celia reached down and snatched it up. It was a black feather.

"Do you like my handiwork?"

They spun around to find a Faust Maiden perched upon one of the glass display cases, grinning wickedly down at them. She was taller than Shinku or Kanaria, with yellow eyes and pale skin, wearing a black and purple dress. A pair of black feathered wings sprouted from her back, and her shiny black hair was styled in the likeness of a pair of horns.

"And who might you be?" Shinku enquired with forced calmness. The sinister doll raised a hand to her chest.

"I am Maleficent," she replied, her words dripping with arrogance. "I am the first Faust Maiden. You would do well to remember it."

"What have you done with Kanaria?" demanded Celia, a cliché choice of words under the circumstances, but necessary all the same. Maleficent lowered her hand and tried to appear innocent, something she was not well suited for.

"Done? Why, I haven't done anything to her. I suspect my dear little sisters will, though..."

Shinku was done talking. Unable to contain her anger any longer, she conjured her cane and leapt at Maleficent. The Faust Maiden blocked her attack by conjuring a sword with the aid of a purple wisp of light. She forced Shinku away and brandished the blade.

"You seriously wish to challenge me?" She chuckled. "Your power pales in significance next to mine."

Shinku clenched her hands, her eyes burning with fury. "You have stolen Meimei. Return it this instant!"

Maleficent raised her free hand and regarded the purple wisp that floated above it. "Oh, you mean this little thing? I rather like it." She turned her chilling gaze on Shinku. "You can try and take it from me if you wish, but that would take time, and I suspect time is something Kanaria has too little of." She laughed as her wings engulfed her body, and she vanished amidst a shower of black feathers.

Celia looked from the feather in her hand to the dozens that now drifted about. "What do we do, Shinku? Do we go after her?"

Shinku dismissed her cane and scowled. "No. Kanaria needs us. Maleficent will have to wait for another day." She approached one of the display cases and pressed her hand against the glass, which reflected the determination in her features. "I am sorry, Suigintou," she said solemnly. "Please forgive me."

For all her prim and properness, Shinku was a very caring doll. Between the affection Celia had observed her displaying towards Jun, and now this, it was clear that she loved Jun and Suigintou very much. Celia was resolved to help them more than ever. For the moment though, it was Kanaria that needed help. Maleficent had warned that her time might be running out. Just what kind of fate did the Faust Maidens have in store for Kana?


	7. EP2: Gingerbread Crumbs

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 2

Gingerbread Crumbs

* * *

They stood before the creepy painting in the attic, preparing to enter the N-Field once more. Except that this time Shinku would be rescuing Kanaria, rather than the other way around. Celia was hesitant to proceed.

"Shinku, you do realise we could be walking into a trap?"

The little blond doll nodded. "That is very likely." She glanced up at Celia. "If you do not wish to go, then remain here."

She bristled at the suggestion. "That's not what I meant! I just ... we're going to need every advantage we can get if we're going to pull this off. Kana and I just barely managed to beat Red Riding Hood. There's no telling what'll be waiting for us."

"Indeed. What do you suggest?"

Celia raised her hand to show off her rose ring. "Enter into a covenant with me."

Shinku's eyes widened. "Are you certain?"

"Yes." She lowered her hand. "I'm just a kid, I'm useless in a fight. As a medium though, I can really help. Let me do this, Shinku."

"As you wish." Shinku raised her hand, a tiny ring materialising on her finger. "Swear upon this rose ring..."

* * *

"What do you think, sis?"

"Hmm. More cookies!"

"No!" Kanaria wailed desperately. "No more cookies, please!"

It was no use. She was trapped in an actual gingerbread house, tied to a chair, while two demented Faust Maidens were force feeding her sweets. Their names, unsurprisingly, were Hansel and Gretel. They were wearing some kind of school uniforms - Gretel a dark dress over a white blouse, Hansel a dark vest over a white shirt, and knee-length shorts. Each also had a ribbon tied around their necks. Hansel had short, light blue hair and blue eyes, Gretel long pink hair tied into pigtails, and pink eyes. They were also both girls; Hansel was merely boyish in much the same way that Souseiseki was.

Hansel pinched Kanaria's nose and shoved an entire plate of gingerbread cookies into her mouth. "Eat up, now!" she declared, while Gretel watched on and giggled.

What had started out as not too bad was now absolute torture. Kanaria was already stuffed to bursting and sick from all the sugar, yet the evil Faust twins kept on shovelling food into her. Truly, too much of a good thing was not such a good thing. She forced herself to chew and swallow, since the only alternative was either choking or spitting them out. The last time she had done that, Hansel had threatened to pull her arm off.

Tears streaming down her face, Kana sagged against the ropes that held her tied to her chair. Before her was a (entirely edible) table covered in more treats than a sugar addict could hope to handle. It was too much to even look at.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered.

"We read a story about the characters Father named us for," said Hansel.

"It sounded like fun," continued Gretel, "so we wanted to give it a try. We're fattening you up-"

"-so we can cook you for dinner. Don't worry though, we aren't going to eat you."

"Oh no," said Gretel, "but we are going to send you back to your sister as a gift."

Hansel leaned close and grinned. "Roast doll!"

Despite her terrifying predicament, Kanaria's mind objected to their plan on a fundamental level, and she found herself scoffing at them. "You idiots! You can't fatten a doll up! Dolls don't get fat!"

The twins looked at each other. "They don't?" they said in unison.

"Of course not! You two are even dumber than crybaby Ichigo! If the great Kanaria meets her end, it should be at the hands of someone whose intellect rivals her own, y'know?"

Hansel sighed. "What now, sis?"

She shrugged. "Skip to the end. How is the oven doing?"

Hansel crossed the cottage to the kitchen and examined the oven in question, an enormous cast iron beast that could fit a grown human. "I think it's ready," she declared. "Any hotter and this house will melt around it."

Gretel grinned and rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Right then! Let's cook us a fat little canary!"

Kanaria snarled. "I'm not fat, I'm cherubic!"

They stood either side of her and prepared to lift her chair, presumably to carry her over to the oven, but something stopped them. Gretel seemed troubled.

"Hansel, do you feel that?" she said, staring off into space. Hansel frowned.

"Intruders. Someone has entered our world. It must be her medium."

Gretel released Kanaria's chair and sighed. "Well, Maleficent did warn us they would try and rescue her." She leaned close to the Rozen Maiden and patted her gently, though Kana flinched at her touch. "You be a good little canary and wait right there," she said.

"And if I don't?" Kanaria snapped in defiance. Gretel moved uncomfortably close, until Kana could feel her sickeningly sweet breath on the side of her face.

"I'll have my wicked way with you," she whispered, and then licked Kanaria's ear.

* * *

This time the N-Field took them to a different world. Instead of a gloomy forest, they found themselves in a gloriously warm and sunny hedge maze. Unfortunately, it was much too high for them to try climbing over, so they would have to navigate by plain simple guesswork. With so many dead ends, they grew concerned for Kanaria's safety. Would they arrive in time to save her?

"This way," said Shinku, pointing to a fork ahead. Celia followed, unable to keep track of all the twists and turns. After a while, Shinku shot her a sideways glance. "You said before that you do not remember who you are. How much _do_ you recall?"

"Not much," Celia admitted. "I woke up in a hospital one day, with no idea who I was or how I got there. They told me someone found me lying in a field, and took me to the hospital out of concern."

"You had lost your memory?"

She shrugged. "The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with me. They said I was in perfect health. There was no reason for me to have lost my memory. No one had reported me missing, and there were no records of me anywhere. It's like I didn't even exist."

Shinku stopped and stared at her intently. "But your name?"

She shook her head. "I chose it. Celia was the name of a nurse at the hospital, and there was a painting by Eugène Delacroix hanging in my room. I have no idea what my real name is, or if I even have one."

"Poor little lost girl!"

They turned to see one of the Faust Maidens standing at the end of the path. She had blue hair and was clutching the gardening shears in one hand.

"We'll make you feel right at home."

Turning, they saw a second doll standing back the way they had come, blocking off any possible retreat. She had pink hair and was holding the gardener's watering can. Which meant that these two Faust Maidens had Lempicka and Sui Dream. Celia and Shinku stood back to back.

"Are you ready?" said Shinku, summoning her cane. Celia bobbed her head.

"I'm ready. Let's do this."


	8. EP2: A Chilling Interlude

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 2

A Chilling Interlude

* * *

Celia and Shinku stopped to catch their breath. The battle was going slightly better than the one against Red Riding Hood, but only just. Fighting two Faust Maidens at once was no picnic, and Celia was already tired.

"Who are these two?" she asked, leaning her hands on her knees.

"Hansel and Gretel," answered Shinku whilst keeping a watchful eye out for their opponents. The running fight had led them deeper into the hedge maze, and they were now hopelessly lost. "It would appear that Wagner created his children to be counterparts to the Rozen Maidens," she added.

"Why would he do that?"

Shinku gave a light snort in response. "Father's last apprentice - Enju - did much the same. Father is the greatest dollmaker that ever lived, and so his rivals are determined to prove themselves his better."

Was that why he was doing all of this? Celia got the feeling there was more to it than that. Before she could say as much, a mass of vines and branches engulfed her, wrapping her in a thorny cocoon. As she struggled to free herself, Hansel carved her way through the nearest hedge and launched herself at Shinku, who just barely managed to block the gardening shears with her cane.

"Give up already!" said Gretel. She stood before Celia, watering can aimed at the bound girl like a gun. Rather than waste her breath answering, Celia focused on freeing herself. Her hand felt as if it were on fire, yet red cracks appeared along the length of branches holding her in place. As Gretel gaped at the display, the branches and vines disintegrated in a flash of red light. She stood, defiant, her rose ring shining.

"How about ... no?" she replied.

Shinku and Hansel shot past her, exchanging a flurry of blows that Celia could scarcely keep up with. As Shinku rebounded from a particularly fierce attack, Hansel extended her hand and cried out.

"Lempicka!"

An instant later Gretel did the same.

"Sui Dream!"

Caught between two artificial spirits, Shinku was spun around in mid air and sent careering into the high walls of the hedge maze. Gretel followed up with a burst of water from her watering can, and Shinku was swallowed up by the hedge entirely, vanishing from sight. Celia fell to her knees and clutched at her hand, which was throbbing painfully. The Faust twins approached her, Hansel levelling the tip of the shears at her face.

"Surrender and we might be convinced to spare you."

She couldn't answer; her teeth were clenched against the heat of her ring, and she knew the fight was far from over. Sure enough, there was a tremendous explosion behind the two dolls. A sizeable portion of the maze was incinerated in the blast, and floating at ground zero, surrounded by a halo of crimson light, was Shinku. As the smoke cleared, two jets of rose petals struck the twins and knocked them from their feet.

Celia stood as Shinku approached. She glanced over at the Faust dolls, who were groaning as they tried and failed to get up. "Nicely done," she said.

"I could not have done it without you," Shinku assured her. Celia shook her hand, which was now quite numb.

"This medium thing isn't easy, but I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Victory appeared to be theirs, but before they could demand the return of the stolen artificial spirits, a most peculiar thing transpired.

It began to snow.

Soft flakes drifted down from the bright, summer sky, and despite the warm air, they did not melt. Celia caught several in the palm of her hand, and they remained intact even then. She shot Shinku a questioning look, but the little Rozen Maiden was as puzzled by it as her. They got their answer when Gretel, who was pushing herself up on her arms, glanced across the ruined maze and saw something that made her eyes widen.

"Snow!"

Standing not far away was yet another Faust Maiden. Wearing a white fur coat and hat, with long snowy white hair, the eeriest thing about her was her eyes. They weren't a certain colour, rather, they were reflective, like two tiny mirrors. Celia shivered just looking at her, her very being radiating a palpable coldness. Gretel laughed.

"You're in for it now! That's the Snow Queen, the seventh Faust Maiden, and our strongest sister!" She continued to laugh as the Snow Queen approached them.

"Oh great, another one?" Celia muttered. She was still aching from the last fight, and didn't think she had enough strength to face a second battle, much less against the strongest of the Faust dolls. Shinku tensed beside her and raised her cane in readiness.

"We must stand our ground," she said. Celia stifled a groan. Talk about stubborn.

The Snow Queen stopped and peered at the ground in front of her. Then she knelt down and picked something up. As she straightened and held it between two fingers, Celia could just see that it was a tiny sliver of glass. So small that none of them had noticed it lying there. She must have only spotted it because she was purposely looking for it. She smiled at her discovery and slipped it into one of her coat pockets.

Then she left.

"Wait!" cried Gretel. "Snow! Come back! Help us!"

It was no use, she was gone. Evidently she had no interest in anyone present, and had not uttered a single word the entire time. Whatever the reason, Celia was just relieved that they didn't have to fight her. She glanced down at Shinku.

"What do you think that was about?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," she replied. She approached the fallen twins and twirled her cane around, before bringing it to a stop with the end pointed at Gretel's face. "Now then, I believe you have something which does not belong to you..."

* * *

They emerged from the painting back into the Rozen house attic, Shinku with Lempicka and Sui Dream, Celia carrying Kanaria, who was surprisingly heavy. All things considered, Celia was willing to chalk this one up as an outright victory. Two more Faust Maidens defeated, two more Rozen Maidens that could be awakened, Kanaria rescued, and they would finally be able to help Jun. Not bad for a night's work.

"I was just about to escape when you guys showed up," said Kanaria.

"I don't doubt it," said Celia as she carried the doll downstairs - Kana couldn't walk owing to the torture the twins had inflicted upon her. At best she could manage a slow crawl.

"It was awful! They were going to cook me, y'know?"

Celia wrinkled her nose at the very idea. "I can't imagine a doll makes for very good eating."

"And the pink haired one threatened to do stuff to me if I tried to escape."

"What kind of stuff?"

Kana whimpered. "I don't know, but I'm glad I didn't have to find out."

Celia stopped. "Shinku, where are you going? Your sisters are this way."

Shinku paused and glanced back at her. "I am going to wake Jun first. Rozen Maidens are not damaged if they sleep for long periods of time, but the same is not true of humans."

That made sense, and Celia wanted to be there when he woke up, so she followed Shinku to the guest room where his body lay. It would be interesting to have another human around the house. As it was, Celia was about to be outnumbered by dolls four to one.

When they arrived however, the room was empty. Jun was gone, and in his place was a handful of black feathers. Obviously he had been stolen away in their absence, and it was easy to guess who was responsible. Shinku clutched the black feathers in her hand and glared at them so fiercely that Celia half expected them to burst into flames. When she spoke, it was impossible to miss the seething anger in her voice.

"Maleficent!"

* * *

Suiseiseki: Make way for the star of the show, Suiseiseki has so returned!

Celia: How are you the star? You slept through the first two episodes.

Suiseiseki: I was just keeping my adoring fans waiting.

Souseiseki: What adoring fans? This is the English dub, Suiseiseki, you don't finish every sentence with 'desu' in this version.

Suiseiseki: Shut up, you! My popularity is so not contingent upon a single meme!

Celia: It kinda is.

Kanaria: Unlike the great Kanaria, whose reputation for brilliance is legendary in it's scope, y'know?

Suiseiseki: Quiet, you big forehead, you!

Maleficent: These are the clowns I'm up against? Oh Father, I deserve a better class of enemies than this.

Souseiseki: Next time, on Rozen Maiden Erdgeist - a never ending melody in eternal silence.


	9. EP3: Rapunzel

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 3

Rapunzel

* * *

There were a total of seven Faust Maidens: Maleficent, Rapunzel, Gretel, Hansel, Red Riding Hood, Goldilocks and Snow Queen. Of those seven, two had refused to participate in the attack against the Rozen family - Rapunzel and Snow Queen. In the case of the latter, it was because she was reclusive and enigmatic, and preferred to follow her own plans.

In the case of the former, it was because she was lazy.

In the highest room of the tallest tower within her world, Rapunzel sat on a pile of cushions, surrounded by books, and spent her days immersed in reading. She seldom moved from that spot, and largely ignored everything that was going on, regardless of its importance. True to the fairy tale character upon whom she was based, she had absurdly long hair, which created a glossy golden pool around her. Her dark green eyes were perpetually filled with boredom, and her ruffled lilac dress was crumpled and creased. When she spoke, her voice was heavy, as if she could scarcely be bothered to get the words out.

"You know," she said, nose firmly in a book, "I don't actually like the story I was named for. If someone tried to climb up _my_ hair, I'd drop a pile of books on their head."

Maleficent's patience was wearing extremely thin. She had come to try and enlist her sister's help, for Rapunzel was very intelligent and knowledgeable. The trouble was, she was too apathetic to put those traits to any use.

"Also," she went on, seemingly oblivious to her sister's irritation, "why do all of these fairy tales involve a princess marrying a prince? Where are the tales of princesses marrying princesses, or princes marrying princes? No one can even remain single and unmarried unless some tragedy is involved." She closed the book and tossed it aside. "Boring, predictable, heterosexist tripe. Why Father chose fairy tales as his inspiration for making us, I have no idea."

Arms crossed, foot tapping, Maleficent sneered at her younger sister. "Then maybe you should change your identity to something more proactive. Xena, perhaps?"

Rapunzel glared at her, or at least tried to, but lacked the energy or will to manage more than a half-hearted glance. "It's alright for you," she said, "your story doesn't involve a prince climbing up your hair in order to impregnate you while you're too innocent to even know what sex is. Actually, I rather like your character. Perhaps I could be Maleficent and you could be Rapunzel. Shall we swap?"

"If I said yes, would you assist me?"

Rapunzel plucked a fresh book from one of the stacks heaped on the floor beside her. "No, but it would make me happier," she said, opening it up and flicking through to the first page. Maleficent ground her teeth.

"Red Riding Hood, Hansel, _and_ Gretel have all been defeated! Four Rozen Maidens are now awake, and you sit there reading your books while they prepare to attack!"

"Five."

She blinked, momentarily taken aback. "What?"

Not taking her eyes from her new book, Rapunzel absently turned a page as she explained. "There are five Rozen Maidens awake. You forgot about Kirakishou."

Maleficent scoffed and began to pace. "What of her? Where is the fabled seventh Rozen Maiden doll? What is she doing while her family battles for their very lives?"

"The same as me, I imagine."

"_You_ are not doing _anything_!"

"Not true. I'm staying out of the way. I applaud Kirakishou for doing the same."

Maleficent rounded on her and jabbed an accusing finger in her direction. "Does family duty and honour mean nothing to you?"

"Ha. Ha. You attacked them without provocation, in a cowardly fashion while they slept. Don't talk to me of honour, and my duty as your sister does not include killing dolls who have never done a thing to me."

"So you're just going to sit there and let Father die?"

"On the contrary," she replied, "I have every confidence that Snow shall succeed in her endeavours."

Maleficent laughed at that and spun around, arms extended. "And what is our dear sister Snow up to? Every time I go to see her, she's not there."

Using her thumb to mark the place, Rapunzel frowned and checked something in the index. "Hmm? Oh, she's trying to reassemble the Looking-Glass."

"The what?"

"It's a magic mirror crafted by Laplace no ma. Supposedly it can locate anything, anywhere. Snow thinks she can use it to find the Erdgeist and save Father."

Maleficent gaped at her. "I've heard of that - it was shattered into a thousand pieces that were scattered throughout the world!"

"Throughout the N-Field, actually, which means she has a million worlds to search."

"That's insanity!"

Rapunzel shrugged. "Snow believes she can do it. I dare say it has a better chance of success than what Father is attempting. Rozen won't break. Not in time."

"All the more reason for you to help!" Maleficent snapped. Rapunzel closed her book and then glanced over at her elder sister.

"Very well." She tossed the book to Maleficent, who caught it on reflex. The cover announced it to be The Art of War, by Sun Tzu. Rapunzel managed a faint smile. "You can win every battle you fight, but winning without fighting takes true skill."

Maleficent looked from her to the book, then she dropped it in disgust. It hit the tiled floor with a resounding thud.

"So be it. I will manage without you. Keep your fortune cookie wisdom to yourself."

* * *

Rapunzel watched her sister leave and then regarded the dropped book. For all that Maleficent was powerful, she was also arrogant and lacking in sound judgement. Rapunzel was willing to help, just not in the way Maleficent wanted. Fighting the Rozen Maidens was pointless folly, and would only serve to unite them against a common enemy. Snow understood that, but none of the others did.

A tall figure stooped to retrieve the discarded book, and she was mildly astonished to see that it was a humanoid rabbit. A black rabbit, wearing a crimson suit. It straightened and considered the book for a moment.

"Interesting reading," it said in a softly sinister voice. Rapunzel scowled and looked away.

"Keep it. Or don't. Just go away."

"That's not very polite for a lady," remarked the demon. She snorted.

"I am not a lady, I'm a homunculus. I'll be as rude as I feel like."

Mephisto approached and carefully set the volume atop of a book pile next to her, then clasped its hands behind its back. Rapunzel did her best not to shudder in the presence of the creature that planned to devour her father's soul.

"What do you want?" she finally demanded, unable to stand the growing silence with such a being around. It raised a gloved hand to its chest.

"What do I want? Nothing. Yet. I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, and I realised I might be able to render assistance."

"At what price? Whatever it is, I'm not willing to pay."

"Ah, but this is entirely free..." It made a gesture, and like slight of hand produced a sizeable shard of glass, which it offered to Rapunzel. She stared at it, and the demon explained. "A gift, for your sister, the Snow Queen."

She accepted the shard and realised that it was a piece of the Looking-Glass. A big piece. Mephisto bowed.

"Give her my best. I do hope she succeeds ... for your father's sake if nothing else."


	10. EP3: Garden Party

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 3

Garden Party

* * *

It was a gloriously bright and warm spring day, so everyone decided to spend some time outside. Celia, Kanaria and Shinku were having a picnic on the lawn, though there was an obvious dark cloud over Shinku's head. Suiseiseki and Souseiseki were doing what they did best - gardening. They had been absent for over a week and a half, so the garden needed tending, and it was certainly a fine day for it. Souseiseki trimmed and weeded, while her twin saw to it that there were no problems with the soil, and that all the plants had enough water.

"We should so send some of these lilies to Kashiwaba," remarked Suiseiseki as she sprinkled the flowers with her watering can. "I heard she's a kendo instructor now! She gets paid to hit people with a stick all day long. Sounds like fun if you ask me. Hey, are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry." Souseiseki glanced around at her sister, then back at the picnic the others were having. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"That girl." She gestured with her shears in the direction of Celia. "She's so ... familiar. I'd swear that I know her, but we've never met before."

Suiseiseki shrugged helplessly. "If it bothers you so much, why don't you just ask her?"

"Shinku said she lost her memory. She doesn't even know who she is herself." Souseiseki continued to stare at Celia, who was sipping tea while listening to Kanaria. She was still wearing Ada's nightdress, as her own clothes had yet to dry. There were no clues to her identity to be found on her clothes either, as they had been given to Celia by one of the doctors at the hospital she had been at. She had not been wearing anything at all when she was found.

"I swear!" Suiseiseki declared hotly. "You pay more attention to a complete stranger than you do your own twin sister! Would it kill you to stare at _me_ for a while?"

She turned to her twin and frowned. "Don't tell me you're getting jealous, Suiseiseki."

"I so totally am!" She flailed her arms for emphasis. Souseiseki bowed her head and briefly shut her eyes.

"You're hopeless." She leaned over and kissed her, which calmed Suiseiseki down somewhat, who blushed and giggled.

"Well alright then."

Souseiseki smirked and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to go talk to her. You're welcome to come with me if it bothers you."

Suiseiseki stared at the ground and reddened some more. "It doesn't bother me. Just remember you have an amazing twin sister who likes some attention every now and then, okay?"

Souseiseki dismissed her shears, took a step back and plucked her top hat from her head, giving a sweeping bow. "I'm yours, dear sister. For now and forever."

When she approached the picnic, Celia was listening with interest as Kanaria told her all about her master, Micchan. Her eyebrows shot up at that.

"Master?"

The little doll shrugged. "When a Rozen Maiden enters into a covenant with a human, that human becomes our new master. It was one of Father's rules. Micchan was my last master. I guess that makes you my master now."

Celia shot Shinku a wry look. "You neglected to mention that."

Kanaria snorted a laugh. "Shinku always turned it around and told her mediums that _she_ was the master and _they_ were her servant."

"That's true, you know," said Souseiseki, putting a hand on her hip. "I don't think you ever once referred to a medium as your master. You were always too proud."

Shinku closed her eyes and sniffed with disdain at the very idea. "I must have misheard Father when he explained it to us."

"Is something the matter?" Celia asked, wondering at Souseiseki's reason for coming over. The gardener doll stared at her, drinking in every detail of her appearance. She was _achingly_ familiar, but no matter how she tried, Souseiseki could not explain why.

"Actually, I wanted to show you something," she finally said. "Could you come with me, please?"

Celia set her teacup down and followed Souseiseki into the house and upstairs, to a cluttered workroom full of sewing machines, sketchpads and rolls of fabric. The gardener doll crossed to a doorway, stood to one side and gestured at it.

"Take a look."

Clearly puzzled, yet all the same curious, Celia opened the door. Her eyes widened and she gasped in amazement at what lay beyond. It was an enormous walk-in wardrobe, containing a full length mirror and more dresses and outfits than one could easily count. She stumbled in to it and gaped at the contents, thoroughly at a loss for words. Souseiseki watched her with interest, and when Celia shot the doll a questioning look, she explained.

"Jun made them. He's always had an amazing talent for designing and creating dresses. I guess you could say it's a hobby of his. He still sends new doll dresses to Micchan every now and then, but he makes clothes for human girls as well."

Celia tried to catch her breath. "Why are you showing me this?"

"You need something to wear besides a nightdress and one set of clothes that still aren't dry. I know Jun wouldn't mind. There's bound to be at least a few things that should fit you."

There were so many in her size that she was spoilt for choice. In the end she settled upon a short, dark blue dress with bell sleeves, a white tie, thigh-length white socks, and shoes with blue rose buckles. She examined herself in the mirror, hmm'ing over the result.

"Say, you're pretty neat with those gardening shears," she said. "Are you by any chance good at cutting hair?"

There were no shortage of scissors in Jun's workshop. Celia sat on a stool, while Souseiseki knelt on a table behind her and set to work shortening the girl's hair. She cut it to Celia's jawline, save for a pair of bangs either side of her face, and left her fringe as it was. Celia checked out the finished result in the mirror and then gave Souseiseki the thumbs up.

"This is great!" She lowered her hands and appeared hesitant for a moment. "Don't take this the wrong way, but ... why are you doing all this?"

Souseiseki set the scissors down. "You helped us when we were most in need. We owe you. This is the least I could do."

Celia fidgeted awkwardly. "Well ... umm, thanks. Listen, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

She gestured vaguely. "There are six doll cases in this house, right? But Kanaria told me there are a total of seven Rozen Maidens. So where's the seventh doll?"

Souseiseki flinched and turned away from her. "I'd rather not discuss it."

"We're about to go up against Maleficent, who I don't think will be any sort of a pushover. If there's another Rozen Maiden out there that could help-"

"I said drop it!" the gardener doll snapped, a surge of anger coursing through her. She glared at Celia, hoping that the severity of her expression would convince the girl not to pursue the matter. Although she was momentarily taken aback, Celia remained undeterred.

"Souseiseki, _what_ is the deal with this seventh doll? Kanaria and Shinku won't tell me either! What happened between you guys? What is so bad that you won't even talk about her?"

Souseiseki sagged and stared distantly at the floor. It was no use getting angry at her, it wasn't her fault. She didn't understand. How could she? Even after ten years it was still painful. The memory of those terrible events burned. Father had encouraged them to forgive, but none of them could. Even Hinaichigo was still afraid of her. Souseiseki sighed heavily.

"You better sit down," she said. Celia perched on the stool again and listened intently, while Souseiseki tried to find the words that would explain. It wasn't easy.

"For generations the Rozen Maidens battled one another in the Alice Game. It was a fight to the death, and only one of us could win. Whoever did would become Alice and get to be with Father. Eventually we learned that the Alice Game was not Father's wish at all, that we were all being manipulated by a trickster named Laplace. It was all for his amusement. After so many years of fighting each other, we set aside our past grievances and agreed to work together. All except one of us."

"The seventh doll," Celia whispered. Souseiseki nodded.

"Her name is Kirakishou. She allied herself with another doll that had tried to kill us, and together they forced a battle that destroyed the Rozen Maidens, playing right into Laplace's hands. It was only because of the sacrifice that Alice made that any of us are still around. Were it not for Alice, Kirakishou would have doomed us all. For that, we cannot forget what she did, and we will not forgive her."

"But ... maybe she's sorry for what she did?" Celia tentatively suggested. "Have you talked to her since then? Isn't it possible she regrets the part she played? It's been ten years!"

Souseiseki reached up and adjusted her hat. "To borrow a line from an old movie ... frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

Kirakishou could rot for all she cared.


	11. EP3: Splinter Cell Canary

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 3

Splinter Cell Canary

* * *

There was an old practice among coal miners to lower a canary down into a mine in order to see if it was safe to proceed. If the canary lived, that meant the air was breathable. If not...

When they needed someone to scout out Maleficent's world, Suiseiseki was quick to volunteer Kanaria, pointing out just how appropriate it would be. Rather than back down, Kana rose to accept the challenge, boasting about her prodigious sneaking skills. She had once infiltrated Jun's house and evaded detection by her sisters for the better part of a day. Spying on Maleficent would be, in her words, "Childsplay, y'know?".

Now that she was actually _in_ Maleficent's world, she felt a twinge of doubt. It was a dark and grim place, dominated by an enormous gothic citadel smothered in grotesque stone gargoyles. There wasn't a single bright or cheerful thing about the whole place, and since a doll's N-Field reflected the personality of the doll, that did not speak well of Maleficent herself.

From her perch upon a rocky ledge, Kanaria lowered her binoculars and frowned. The main gate was wide open. Why? That seemed just a little suspicious. Perhaps Maleficent was expecting them, and had laid a trap. If so, then it was Kana's job to find out. She raised her binoculars again.

"I can't just walk in the front door. Or _can_ I ...?"

Surely no one in their right mind would simply stroll in through the front door, and Maleficent would know that, so it would be the last thing she would expect an intruder to do. So if Kanaria _did_ that, it would be the safest way to sneak into the castle for sure. She laughed at the masterful deduction.

"Ha! Truly my brilliance knows no bounds. You're simply amazing, aren't you, Kanaria?"

Tucking her binoculars away, Kana approached the drawbridge. Instead of spanning a moat, there was only a deep yawning chasm below. She peered into the darkness.

"I wonder what's at the bottom?" She thought for a moment, and then said; "I wonder if there even _is_ a bottom?"

It was the N-Field, after all. There might not be.

She was there for a reason - to conduct a reconnaissance mission of vital importance - and so pressed on to the main gate. It was flanked by two gigantic statues of fierce looking dragons, which were so lifelike that Kana let out a slight whimper as she passed them. Beyond them was the entrance hall, a grand, Victorianesque chamber that was far more lavish than the exterior of the castle. With a glossy tiled floor, golden chandeliers and candelabra, richly decorative balconies, and exquisitely ornate doors, it was quite an opulent feast for the eyes. No amount of interior design could dispel the heavy, oppressive atmosphere, however, and Kanaria proceeded with caution.

"Remember, Kanaria, this is a sneaking mission," she whispered to herself. "Avoid being detected at all costs!" She darted from one place of concealment to another, pausing only to peek out at the hallway for any sign of a threat. The third time she did this, she crashed into someone and knocked them both to the floor.

"Ow!" Kana rubbed at her head and winced. "I should really watch where I'm going, shouldn't I?"

"Me also," said the other. She was likely a doll judging by the size of her, wearing a white fur-trimmed winter coat, and a white fur hat atop her snowy white hair. She picked herself up and then offered a hand to Kanaria, who accepted without thinking.

"Why are you hiding behind the staircase?" Kana asked, despite the fact that she was the intruder.

"Not hiding, looking ... for something. Have you by chance seen tiny piece of ... broken glass?"

"No. Is it important?"

She frowned and began scanning the floor with her reflective eyes. "Very. Am sure ... is here somewhere."

"Oh. Well, Kana will help you find it!"

Together they searched the lavish hall, even crawling on all fours on occasion. It really was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but Kanaria got lucky and stumbled upon it in front of an old grandfather clock. Holding it between thumb and forefinger, she sprang up and shouted her discovery with excitement.

"I found it! I really found it, y'know? Look!"

The doll in white approached, her face lighting up with joy, hands clasped together. "Gratitude! You don't know how much ... this means." She accepted the sliver of glass from Kanaria and gazed at it longingly, before slipping it into her coat pocket. "I am Snow," she said, smiling sweetly.

Kana struck a dashing pose. "I am Kanaria, the brainiest of the Rozen Maidens. I'm here on a top secret mission to infiltrate this castle and find out what Maleficent is up to!" She blinked as she realised what she had just said, and then clapped her hands over her mouth, as if that might somehow retroactively undo her blunder. Snow merely nodded in understanding.

"Maleficent in dining room, through ... door." She pointed towards a nearby doorway. "But if trying to spy on her, use ... second floor balcony, above."

Kanaria gazed upwards and rubbed at the side of her head, faintly amazed. "Gee, thanks, Miss Snow!"

Snow beamed and waved to her. "Good luck on sneaking mission!"

* * *

The dining room was largely occupied by a long rectangular banquet table that could have seated a hundred people, but only three were present, and only two of those were sitting. Maleficent was at the head of the table, in a high-backed throne-like chair with ghastly carvings upon it. Perched upon the back of her chair was a raven, and seated next to her was a doll Kanaria had never seen before. She was smaller than Maleficent - being closer to Kana in size - and had gorgeous curly blond locks, with a streak of silver running through them. Oddly enough, she also had a pair of fox ears, and a fox tail protruded from underneath her frilly sunshine yellow dress. The table was laden with food, and she was heartily digging in.

"The Rozen Maidens could be here at any moment," said Maleficent, not touching the food herself, "and where are my sisters? Defeated and disinterested. After all I've done for them."

The other doll lowered her spoon and frowned. "Hey, don't forget about Goldilocks!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes. "Of course not, however could I forget about you? I feel _so_ much safer with you here."

Goldilocks beamed and swung her feet back and forth. "Don't worry, sis; if those Rozen dolls come here, we'll send them packing." She stopped and sipped at her goblet through a straw, only for it to make a sucking, empty sound. Clearly irritated by the noise, Maleficent snapped her fingers, and the third person present moved into the light.

To Kanaria's shock, it was Jun.

He was clearly still asleep, his eyes closed, his movements stiff and unnatural. This was due to the puppet strings that were controlling his limbs, forcing him to serve the two dolls as their waiter and servant. Oblivious to what he was doing, Jun retrieved a jug from the table and used it to refill Goldilocks' goblet. Maleficent watched him with a sick smile.

"What do you think of my new butler? Diablo likes him."

The raven on the back of her chair screamed in agreement. Goldilocks laughed.

"He even looks like a butler! He's kinda cute, too."

Maleficent seemed amused by that. "You think so?"

She giggled. "Yup. I like his hair. It's funny."

Kana leaned forward, her features filled with concern for Jun. "Oh no, this is bad, isn't it?"

The raven screamed again, and this time took off. To Kanaria's horror it homed right in on her and attacked, slashing with its claws as it noisily shrieked and flapped its wings. She cried out and desperately tried to fend it off.

"Agh! Get away from me, you stupid bird! Shoo!"

It was no use, and in her thrashing efforts to defend herself, she slipped over the balcony bannister and plummeted to the room below. Luckily for her she was used to hard falls. She groaned in pain.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this mission..." Kanaria picked herself up off the floor with some difficulty, only to find herself face to face with Maleficent. She let out a squeal of fright and backed away from the sinister Faust Maiden.

"Fancy you dropping by," said Maleficent as she advanced towards her. "Don't tell me; you developed Stockholm Syndrome when I kidnapped you before, and you just _had_ to come see me again."

As Kana continued to back away, she backed _into_ someone, and turning found Goldilocks behind her. The little Faust doll stuck her hands on her hips and leaned forward with what she no doubt thought was a fierce expression. Kanaria swallowed and turned to face Maleficent again.

"I don't suppose you'd consider just letting me go?"

Maleficent pressed her hands together and smiled in a way that was not at all reassuring. "But of course I will!"

Kana blinked with surprise. "Y-You will?"

"Why certainly. You're free to return to your sisters. Provided you deliver a message for me."

She gave a desperate laugh. "Absolutely! Just tell me the message and I shall relay it with unfailing accuracy!"

Maleficent separated her hands and flexed one of them, causing it to ignite with emerald green flames. As the light of the fire danced in her eyes, she grinned in a way that left no doubt as to her intentions.

"I'm afraid it's not that kind of a message..."


	12. EP3: Phantom Pain

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 3

Phantom Pain

* * *

"Owww! It really really hurts, y'know?"

Suiseiseki snorted. "Stop being such a big baby, it's not like she burned your whole face off."

Kanaria's recon mission had been a success ... after a fashion. She had returned with some valuable information, but also with a 'message' from Maleficent. The Faust Maiden had scorched half of her face, leaving it bright red and partially melted. They sat her down on the lounge settee as she recounted what she had seen, Shinku growing more furious with every word that she heard.

"Fear not, Kanaria, Maleficent will pay for her actions," she assured her sister. "I swear it on my honour as a Rozen Maiden."

Celia winced at the sight of Kanaria's burned face. "I knew you shouldn't have gone alone."

Suiseiseki shrugged and extended her hands. "The big dolt insisted."

Kanaria wailed. "What does it take to get some sympathy around here? I'm scarred for life, y'know!"

"No you're not," said Souseiseki patiently. "Shinku will help you. Right, Shinku?"

Instead of answering, Celia found Shinku watching her. She glanced around at everyone else and then pointed at herself. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Undoing the harm Maleficent caused will require a great deal of your energy," Shinku explained. Celia stared at her for a moment, then gestured at Kana.

"So what are you waiting for? Do it already!"

"Very well." Shinku closed her eyes and raised her hand into the air. Her rose ring immediately shone with a radiant red light that filled the room. Celia's ring also glowed, and as expected began to burn as it drew energy from her body and transferred it to Shinku. To Celia's amazement, the damage to Kanaria's face swiftly began to vanish, as if time itself were turning back. Within seconds she was as good as new, not a mark or blemish on her. The light from Shinku's ring faded and she lowered her hand. As she did so, Celia fell to her knees, overcome by a sudden wave of weakness. Her arms trembled, and she wasn't sure she had the strength to stand. Even so, it was worth it. Kanaria had been restored, and was clearly no longer in pain. Kana raised a hand to her face and then let out a contented sigh.

"Thanks, Shinku."

"You should thank Miss Delacroix, it was her energy I used."

She smiled at Celia. "Thanks, Cechan!"

"Don't mention it." She slowly got to her feet and pressed a hand to her forehead, flinching slightly. "I think I'm starting to get used to it, anyway."

Suiseiseki crossed her arms and grinned smugly. "As long as it doesn't kill you, you should be okay."

"Kill me?" Celia's eyes widened in alarm. "Can that happen?"

"Every humans strength as a medium varies," said Shinku. "Some can provide energy for several Rozen Maidens at once, whilst others struggle to power a single doll. Even the strongest medium can die if too much of their energy is used, however. If you wish, we can end our covenant with you, so that you needn't worry about it."

"No." She shook her head. "I want to help. You'll need a medium if you're going up against Maleficent. Use as much of my energy as you have to."

It was very late, and both Celia and Kanaria needed to rest. It was agreed that they would begin their assault against Maleficent tomorrow morning, and in the meantime they would all turn in for the night. Even though she was physically tired, Celia found herself lying awake in bed, unable to put her mind to rest. Her thoughts were a confused jumble of questions and worries. What if the Faust Maidens attacked again while they were all sleeping? They'd done it twice before. Was it even possible to defend the house against an attack from the N-Field? How much longer could Jun survive being trapped within the dream world? And what of the dolls' father? They hadn't found a single clue as to his whereabouts, or even a motive for his abduction.

Celia finally gave up on trying to sleep and got up out of bed. She really needed to rest for the battle tomorrow, but all of the unanswered questions were driving her loopy. She would take a midnight stroll, perhaps that would help to clear her head.

It really was a nice house. For someone whose only experience was of a hospital and the open road, it was a positively delightful place to live. There was plenty of space, it was neat, tidy, and quite stylish too. Even at night the house was warm and welcoming. Celia almost felt as if she belonged here.

As she was wandering aimlessly through the dark hallways, she heard a curious sound - singing. It was a girl's voice, but Celia didn't recognise any of the words. Perhaps it was another language. Since she doubted that the Faust Maidens would show up and sing rather than wreak havoc, she decided to follow the voice, which led her outside. It was a still, cloudless night, the moonlight bathing everything in a silvery sheen. Standing upon the garden terrace was a young girl, not much older than Celia herself was. She had long, light hair, and was wearing an old fashioned dress that looked like something out of the 18th or 19th century. There was something ... peculiar about her, though. It was as if she was _made_ of moonlight, in a way.

"You have a lovely voice," Celia remarked when she had finished singing. Gasping, the girl spun around and gaped at her. Then she seemed to recognise Celia, and her face lit up with joy.

"You really liked it?" She laughed and clasped her hands together. "Thanks. It's not often anyone hears me sing. Actually, it's not often anyone _hears_ me. Being dead really has its drawbacks."

A few days ago a remark like that would have shocked or even terrified Celia. Now she merely frowned as she put the pieces together to try and work out the girl's identity.

"You're Ada, right? Rozen's little sister."

Ada beamed. "That's right! I'd say it's nice to meet you, but we sort of already have."

Celia crossed her arms and regarded the ghost girl with a wry look. "You were the one that wrote that clue about the N-Field in the bathroom mirror. What were you _doing_ in the bathroom while I was there?"

Ada raised her hands to her mouth and coyly giggled. "Peeking. I couldn't help it; I'm a ghost, and you're really cute. I like what Souseiseki did with your hair, by the way. It suits you."

Celia blushed profusely, but thankfully it wasn't noticeable in the moonlight. At least as ghosts went, Ada seemed fairly pleasant. She wasn't the scary vengeful murderous type anyway, and after dealing with the Faust Maidens that was a relief.

"So why are you wandering around so late at night?" Ada asked, twirling from side to side with her hands behind her back. Celia hung her head.

"I can't sleep. So much has happened these past few days, I can't stop thinking about it all." She regarded Ada curiously. "What was that you were singing just now?"

"Hmm? Oh, it was just an old prayer. I'm worried about my brother." She wilted, her expression downcast. "He's in pain, I can feel it. Someone is hurting him. I don't suppose you have any idea where he is?"

Celia shook her head sadly. "Sorry, I don't. I promise I'll find him, though."

Ada smiled at that. "You know, for a homeless orphan girl, you're turning into quite the little hero."

"What?" Celia spluttered at the suggestion. "No I'm not."

Ada laughed and took a step towards her. "You're humble about it, too! That's so adorable. Do you even listen to yourself? You didn't think twice about giving your energy to help Kanaria, and even when you found out that being a medium could kill you, you turned down a way out because you're so determined to help. If risking your life to save others isn't heroic, then I don't know what is."

Celia rolled her eyes to try and hide her embarrassment. "You're exaggerating. Anyone else would do the same."

Ada stopped and stared at her in astonishment. "You really believe that, don't you?" She chortled. "I guess you are a child after all."

"So are you!"

"Yes, but I've been a child for a _very_ long time. I know better than to expect the best from people." She turned her head slightly and smiled. "You should try and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be an important day. Why don't you let me sing you to sleep? I know some good lullabies."

She shrugged wearily. "Sure. Couldn't hurt to try."

As she turned to head back inside, Ada hurried to join her, and then leaned over to plant a kiss on Celia's cheek. Startled, Celia shot her a sideways look.

"What was that for?"

Ada giggled. "A lot of things. But mainly because I like you and think you're really cute."

Well, there were certainly worse things than having a ghost crushing on you, Celia reflected. Like going up against Maleficent in her own world. After seeing what she had done to Kanaria though, no amount of fear would stop her from helping the Rozen Maidens.

Shinku was right. Maleficent would pay.

* * *

Suiseiseki: Okay, we have a major problem here.

Shinku: Whatever is the matter?

Suiseiseki: The puny human won't wake up, and now he is so trying to kill us!

Goldilocks: You leave my sister alone, you big bullies!

Souseiseki: Your sister is the only bully here.

Goldilocks: Liar!

Maleficent: Is this really the best you have to offer? I am through playing with you pathetic dolls. Let me show you what I'm truly capable of...

Celia: Next time, on Rozen Maiden Erdgeist-

Shinku: My word, is that ...?

Everyone: DRAGON!


	13. EP4: Dragon's Den

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 4

Dragon's Den

* * *

In the end it was decided that Kanaria would remain behind. She had been captured by Maleficent twice before, and had no desire to be on the receiving end of her attentions a third time. The plan was for Shinku and Celia to confront the Faust Maiden, whilst the twins sought out Jun and revived him. Once Jun was awake, he would be able to form a covenant with the twins, who would then join the battle against Maleficent. Faced with three Rozen Maidens powered by two mediums, Maleficent would surely fall. Not wishing to appear useless, Kanaria resolved to search for clues as to their father's whereabouts, as they still had no idea where he might be.

It was all good in theory, but it was almost certain that Maleficent would have a card or five up her sleeves. They were going to face her on her home turf - her own world in the N-Field, where she would be at her strongest. It would be folly to underestimate her, yet they could not back down. Too much was at stake.

"Geez, this place is even more tasteless than Suigintou's world," Suiseiseki dryly observed as they crossed the drawbridge. "What is it about first made dolls being all dark and gothic?"

"What did you expect?" said Souseiseki. "Wagner obviously lacks the imagination to do more than imitate Father and steal from fairy tales. It's a wonder he ever became a Maestro."

Celia frowned. "Maestro? What's that?"

"Certain rare individuals possess a unique and special talent," explained Shinku, "A gift, if you will. They have the power to breath life into their creations. It is what allowed Father to create us, and it is why Jun was chosen to be his apprentice. A Maestro can usually be recognised by their creativity and imagination, as well as possessing some degree of craftsmanship."

"Which is odd," Souseiseki added, "because from what Father said, that doesn't describe Wagner at all."

"But he did make the Faust Maidens, right?" said Celia trying her best to keep up. "So he must be a Maestro, surely?"

Shinku and Souseiseki exchanged darkly significant looks, but said nothing, and Celia wondered if her question was more important than she realised. They continued on, the air unnaturally still, and none of them could shake the feeling that they were being watched. It was as if the whole world was holding its breath, and since Maleficent and her world were intertwined, that did not bode well. They stopped before the giant stone dragons, and Suiseiseki clung to her twin's arm and shuddered.

"You know that creepy horned freak is expecting us, right?" she said, clearly unhappy. "We are so obviously walking into her trap. Doesn't that seem the least bit stupid to anyone?"

Shinku turned to her, her icy blue eyes unyielding. "What would you have us do? Abandon Jun and our sisters?"

"Shinku, you know that's not what she meant," said Souseiseki. "She does have a point. Maleficent sent Kanaria back just to taunt us into doing exactly what we're now doing. We're doing the right thing, no one's disputing that, but this definitely isn't the smart thing."

"Do you have a better idea, Souseiseki?"

"If I did I surely would have said so by now."

Suiseiseki stared at Celia with her mismatching eyes. "What about you, human? Got any brilliant plans in that pretty head of yours?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, but none of you want to hear it."

Suiseiseki released her twin and waved her arms in frustration. "Well why the heck didn't you say so? Just spit it out, you! It so can't be any worse than walking right into the dragon's den!"

They were all watching her expectantly, but she was still reluctant to say what was on her mind, because she _knew_ it wouldn't go down at all well. Still, if they insisted...

"Fine. I think we should go ask Kirakishou for help. If she's even half as strong as you say, she could wrap this whole mess up single handedly and be back before we'd even finished having tea."

As predicted her suggestion was not well received. Souseiseki and Shinku turned away in disgust, while Suiseiseki regarded her as if Celia had just put forward the idea that they all jump off the drawbridge into the chasm below. Finally even she turned away.

"Forget I asked," the gardener doll muttered. Celia sighed and shook her head at their reaction.

The main hall of the castle was every bit as grand as Kanaria had described, and waiting at the top of the central staircase was Maleficent herself, looking just as arrogant as Celia remembered her. She treated them to an expression of mock disappointment, hand raised to her chest.

"Where's my darling little canary? I was so sure she'd come see me again."

Shinku strode forward, her demeanour one of chillingly reserved fury. "Hand over Meimei and Jun this instant," she demanded. Maleficent lowered her hand and smirked.

"Oh please, we both know that's not going to happen. And don't look at me with those haughty eyes, Lady Shinku; I know all about the Alice Game, and how _none_ of you were able to win it. What a terrible disappointment you must be to your father ... each and every one of you a complete failure."

"Shut up!" Souseiseki summoned her shears and slashed at the air so fiercely that it rippled around the blades of her weapon. Maleficent sneered down at her in response.

"Or what? You'll beat me up? You pathetic bunch of dolls fought one another for generations, and you couldn't even manage to do that right. You were created to become Alice, yet none of you measured up to your father's vision. You're junk, all of you. Worthless trash each and every one. You had one purpose in life, and you blew it." She flung out her arms and laughed at them. "What could I possibly have to fear from the likes of you?" She lowered her arms and regarded them with a malicious glint in her eyes. "Oh, but _I'll_ give you a new purpose. You can amuse me as I watch you all struggle to survive. Try not to die too quickly, or you'll only disappoint me as easily as you disappointed your poor, long suffering father..."

All three of the Rozen Maidens charged up the staircase to attack, their earlier plan completely forgotten in the face of their collective rage. Celia shouted for them to stop, but it was no use. With a snap of her fingers, Maleficent turned the stairs into a slide, sending the Rozen dolls plunging into a trapdoor that had sprung open at the foot of the staircase. Celia rushed to it just in time to hear their cries dwindle, but it closed as swiftly as it had appeared, preventing her from jumping after them. Still on her hands and knees, she glanced up at Maleficent, who was unbearably smug about the whole thing.

"It's just so wonderfully easy to push their buttons," she remarked to herself, chuckling. Then she noticed that Celia was still around and stared at the girl. "Who _are_ you anyway?" she finally asked.

Celia didn't answer, because she didn't have one to give. Instead she silently prayed that the Rozen Maidens would be okay, wherever they now were.


	14. EP4: Deathtrap Dungeon

Sorry for the huge delay between updates, I've had a hectic time lately. Family staying for Christmas, having to share my computer, and then a massive lightning storm knocked out the power for quite a while. I haven't abandoned this, I'm just hard pressed to find the time to write.

* * *

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 4

Deathtrap Dungeon

* * *

When Suiseiseki opened her eyes, she saw only blackness, and immediately began to panic.

"Ahh! I'm blind! I so can't see anything!"

Then Souseiseki lifted her top hat from her sibling's face and Suiseiseki found that she was not, in fact, blind, and calmed down somewhat. Her twin helped her up and she glanced around at their new surroundings.

"Umm, so where the heck are we?"

"It looks like the castle dungeons," replied Souseiseki, placing her hat back atop her head. They were in a barren stone hallway, the only feature of which was the flickering torches on the walls and an iron bound doorway at the far end. Suiseiseki groaned in dismay.

"Well so much for sticking to the plan." She jabbed her sister. "I swear, you are such a big hothead, Souseiseki!"

"You _were_ charging Maleficent right alongside me," Souseiseki pointed out.

"Enough!" Shinku snapped. "We must escape back up to the caste, there's no time to waste."

They tried the door - the only obvious way out - but to no avail. It was firmly locked, and wouldn't budge in the slightest. The opposite end of the corridor to the door was merely a blank stretch of wall, and the hole in the ceiling they had entered through had since closed up. They appeared to be trapped.

"Well now what?" said Suiseiseki, growing increasingly frustrated. This was definitely not how things were supposed to have gone. And where was Celia? Presumably still upstairs with Maleficent, which could not be a good thing, as she would have no chance of defeating the Faust Maiden alone.

"Maybe Kanaria will have a change of heart and come rescue us," said Souseiseki, though it was clear from her tone that she doubted that possibility very much.

A loud grating sound came from behind them, and to their combined horror they turned to see that the stretch of wall at the far end of the passageway was slowly advancing towards them. The torches that lined the corridor all retracted into small niches, so that the creeping wall would not knock them down. The dolls had a few minutes at best before they were crushed against the locked door. Suiseiseki immediately began to panic, and frantically grabbed at her twin.

"Souseiseki, do something! If we don't get out of here we are so totally going to be turned into Rozen sandwiches!"

Shinku hammered at the door with her cane, but the thing was several inches of solid wood, reinforced with metal, and securely fastened in place. She would do as well to beat the walls for all the difference it made. Souseiseki joined in with her shears once Suiseiseki released her, but they were no more effective than Shinku's cane.

"We do appear to be in a bit of a bind," Shinku conceded.

The wall continued to move closer.

"Will someone think of something already!" Suiseiseki shrieked. Souseiseki and Shinku exchanged looks.

"I've got nothing," said Souseiseki. Shinku sighed heavily.

"Nor I," she lamented.

Suiseiseki collapsed into a puddle on the floor and wept in an overly dramatic fashion. "We're doomed!" she cried. "We are all completely doomed! It is so not fair! I'm too young to die! I'm too pretty to die! I have so much to live for! How could the great and fabulous Suiseiseki meet such an untimely and disappointing end? Woe! Woe!"

Shinku regarded Souseiseki with a deeply perplexed frown. "I realise that you are twins, but I really must ask ... _why_ are you so in love with her?"

Souseiseki pressed a hand to her forehead and grimaced. "She has her moments."

Suiseiseki ceased her wailing and sprang upright, her demeanour completely transformed, index finger extended. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I think I know how we can get out of this lousy trap. It seems so obvious, I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"Like that." Souseiseki pointed.

Suiseiseki had them press themselves up against the door, with herself in the middle and the other two either side of her with their weapons braced against the door itself. As the advancing wall reached perilously close, it came into contact with the tip of the gardening shears and the bottom of Shinku's cane, both of which were in contact with the door, and both of which were nigh indestructible magical weapons. The wall continued to press on, and in the process applied tremendous force against the locked door via the doll's weaponry. There was only two possible outcomes in such a situation; either the weapons would crumple under the strain, or the door would give way.

The latter happened, the entire thing wrenching out of its frame and collapsing into a splintered heap on the floor beyond. The dolls spilled through the now open doorway and landed on the twisted wreckage, glancing back to see the blank stretch of wall, now finally at rest. Souseiseki threw her arms around her twin and chuckled.

"Thank you, Suiseiseki."

She giggled. "It was so nothing."

"On the contrary," said Shinku, who then proceeded to hug them both in an uncharacteristic display of affection that quite startled the gardeners.

* * *

Maleficent snarled and slapped the water with her hand, breaking up the image of the smiling Rozen Maidens. She turned away from the pool at the heart of the courtyard and glowered at one of the decorative statues, while Celia watched her with a faint smile.

"You keep underestimating them. Maybe they're not junk after all."

The Faust Maiden snorted at that and crossed her arms. "They are nothing more than wind-up toys," she spat, "clockwork creations filled with gears and springs. I am so much more than that. I am made from my father's flesh and blood, just like a real girl. How can they possibly compare?"

Celia glanced down at the pool. The surface of the water was still rippling from Maleficent's angry blow, but Celia took comfort from the narrow escape she had just witnessed. She turned her gaze back upon the dark doll.

"Your father may have put his flesh and blood into making you, but Rozen put his heart and soul into making them. As far as I'm concerned, they're every bit as real as I am."

Maleficent rounded on her with a sly smile. "_Are_ you real?" she said. Celia frowned at the question.

"What?"

"Well I mean ... how do you _know_ that you're real? Perhaps you aren't. You have no past, no memory, no family. By all accounts _I_ am more demonstratively real than _you_ are. I have a father. Sisters. A home. What do you have? Can you prove that you're a real girl?"

Celia didn't answer. Maleficent's questions cut too deeply for her to think of anything to say. The doll laughed and gestured at her.

"You stand there in your borrowed dress, and you have the audacity to boast of your own authenticity, yet you don't even have a name!"

"I do!" She stamped her foot. "I am Celia Delacroix!"

Maleficent scoffed at her assertion. "A fake name for a fake girl. Those worthless pieces of junk in my dungeon are more real than you are." She smirked. "I know; I shall call you Nemo. That's Latin for 'nobody'. It suits you perfectly, for that is precisely who you are."

Celia clenched her hands tightly, her nails digging into her palms, her face reddening with anger. Even so, tears threatened to spill forth from her eyes. She fought them back and focused on her anger. "I am _not_ nobody!" she insisted hotly. Maleficent extended her arms.

"Then who are you?"

Unable to give any sort of an answer, Celia turned away and growled at her own inability to reply to such a simple question. She had no idea who she was. The doctors, police, and government people had been unable to find a shred of information about her. She wasn't on any database, she wasn't listed in any files, and no one had come forward to claim her. Maybe she was a nobody after all. A fake girl, with no name, no family, no home. Nothing. How could she possibly prove that she was real?

Celia froze, a sudden memory rising to the front of her mind. That wasn't entirely true. She turned back to Maleficent with a deeply thoughtful expression upon her face.

"You're right, I don't know who I am," she said carefully. "But they do."

Maleficent frowned. "What?"

"The Rozen Maidens recognise me. They all do. They all feel as if they know me, deep down. Of all the places I could have ended up, I wound up in the one place where I was recognised." She took a deep breath, drawing strength from the simple fact that she clung to. "I helped them when they were most in need of help, when no one else was there to help them. I was in just the right place at just the right time to help the only people who might know who I really am. That's no coincidence. I'm here for a reason." She pointed sharply at the pool of water, which was once more reflecting an image of the Rozen Maidens. "I'm here for them. They're the key to finding out who I am. I'm connected to them somehow."

The Faust doll approached the pool and placed her hands upon the edge of it, a bitter sneer showing on her pale face. "Is that so? Then if I destroy them..." She glanced at Celia, her eyes flashing in an unsettling fashion, "You will never learn the truth about yourself."

Celia wailed desperately. "Why are you _doing_ this? They never did anything to you!"

"My father is going to die soon. Their father knows a secret that could save him, but he refuses to share it. Their precious father is condemning _my_ father to die."

Maleficent passed her hand over the pool, causing the surface of the water to become engulfed in emerald flames. The light of the fire danced in her wild eyes and she grinned like a demented shark.

"Perhaps if I send Rozen his daughters' heads on a plate, he will reconsider!"


	15. EP4: Daring-Do

Argh! Yes, I know this has been a long time coming, I'm super sorry. I'm having a disastrous Christmas. The whole area is flooded from the storms I've been having, and I've been without power for a ridiculous amount of time, thanks to repeated lightning strikes. I am by no means giving up on this, it's just been one crisis after another. There's one more part left for episode 4, hopefully it will not take me so long to write.

* * *

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 4

Daring-Do

* * *

After much searching and several dead ends, they finally located a potential way out of Maleficent's dungeon; a shaft leading straight up to the surface, closed off at the top by a sturdy metal grating. Despite this faint ray of hope, there was no obvious means for them to ascend and escape. Souseiseki and Shinku searched about in dismay, but it was no use.

"I swear," said Suiseiseki, "you two would be so completely lost without me. Stand back and leave it to the professional." She brandished her watering can and poured the contents onto the dirty stone floor directly beneath the shaft. Within seconds a mass of branches and vines shot straight up, easily knocking the metal grating aside whilst also providing them with a convenient method with which to climb out. Shinku regarded her sister with newfound respect.

"I must confess, Suiseiseki, you continue to impress me," she said.

Despite such praise, Suiseiseki wilted slightly. "I guess that just goes to show how low your expectations of me are..."

Together the three of them clambered up the veritable beanstalk, and it began to seem as if things were finally getting back on track again. No sooner had Shinku remarked upon that very thing when they all heard an odd sound. Straining to listen, they realised it was coming from the very dungeon they were escaping from, an angry, roaring sort of noise that grew louder with each passing moment. As one they glanced back down, and to their great alarm witnessed a wall of green fire engulf the bottom of their makeshift ladder. Nor did it stop there, for it almost immediately surged upwards with frightening swiftness, heading straight for them.

"MOVE!" Souseiseki cried out.

Sheer panic propelled them up the branches with remarkable haste, Shinku reaching the top first. She turned and helped Souseiseki out, and together the two of them held their hands outstretched to grab Suiseiseki.

Who slipped and fell.

Yelping with fright, she slid several feet back down and just barely managed to grab on, preventing a plummet into the raging inferno below. Nevertheless the flames continued to climb, like a savage beast chasing down its prey, eager to catch the frightened little doll. Shinku gasped and Souseiseki called out her name, whilst Suiseiseki glanced down and saw that she couldn't possibly make it in time. Only fear made her try. Desperately she pulled herself up, doing her best to ignore the rising heat, the sickly green light and the dreadful roar below her.

Just as she was a hairs-breadth from her sisters waiting hands, the branches disintegrated, leaving her hanging in empty air. Her fingertips brushed those of her twin, and then she began to fall back into the searing blaze.

She was a goner.

Or not, as Shinku leapt after her, cane extended, which Suiseiseki was able to grab onto. Souseiseki grabbed Shinku by the ankles just in time to prevent them both from falling into disaster, and then somehow found the strength to haul them out of harm's way. Not a moment too soon either, for as the three dolls sprawled on the ground beside the hole, a torrent of emerald flames burst forth, scorching the air they had occupied a mere instant before.

"That," said a breathless Souseiseki, "was _too_ close."

When Suiseiseki recovered from the shock of what had just happened, she grabbed her twin sister and kissed her quite fiercely. Then, releasing her stunned sibling, she seized Shinku and did the same thing.

"Suiseiseki!" Shinku gasped afterwards. "Well ... really!" She turned away and blushed, her face glowing the same shade as her dress. The gardener doll brushed herself off and glanced about. They appeared to be back on the ground floor of the castle.

"What do we do now?" she said, feeling unsure now that they were out of immediate danger. Souseiseki stood and retrieved her hat.

"We should return to our original plan."

Shinku cleared her throat. "Indeed. The two of you must locate Jun. I will find Celia, and then engage Maleficent in battle."

"Right!" Suiseiseki nodded in agreement. "As soon as we wake up the puny human, we'll join in on the fight and help you kick that rotten Maleficent into next week."

With that settled, they wished one another luck and then split up, Shinku going one way, the twins going in the opposite direction. As they went, Souseiseki cast her sister a sideways look.

"Do you really have to keep calling Jun 'puny human'?" she said. "It's been ten years, Suiseiseki."

"Puny is as puny does," she replied quite simply. "Besides, I've stopped calling him a runt."

"How considerate of you..."

* * *

Shinku found Celia in a spacious and decorative chamber that appeared to be an art gallery, the walls covered with paintings of all shapes and sizes. The girl was unharmed, but appeared to be quite confused, until she spotted the approaching doll.

"Shinku! Thank goodness, I thought you were toast."

"Almost. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Maleficent didn't hurt me, she just taunted and gloated a lot, like ... well, every cliché over-the-top bad guy _ever_. Seriously, she has all the personality of an evil brick."

"Where is she now?"

Celia frowned and bit her lip. "Umm ... well ... take a good look at the paintings."

Puzzled by the suggestion, Shinku nevertheless did so. It took her a moment to realise what was so odd about them - they were all paintings of the castle. Dozens upon dozens of them, so lifelike as to be almost photographic in quality, and all of them depicting some room or location within the frightful fortress in which they currently stood. As Shinku passed the rows of paintings, she spied movement in one of them. Standing before it, she was shocked to see Suiseiseki and Souseiseki. It was a painting of a staircase, yet Shinku could see her sisters climbing the stairs as if she were looking at a video feed rather than a painted canvas.

"How ingenious," she murmured.

Celia gestured about the room. "I lost track of Maleficent and stumbled across this weird place. Maybe we can use it to figure out where she is."

"Or you could just chase me."

They both glanced up to see the Faust Maiden herself standing on the second floor of the room, leaning over the bannister to grin at them. Together they ran up the stairs at the side of the gallery, just in time to witness Maleficent wave to them and then vanish into one of the paintings.

"Are you ready?" said Shinku, shooting the girl at her side a look. Celia met her gaze, her expression determined.

"You can count on me, Shinku."

They stepped through the same tall, rectangular painting that their foe had made use of, and found themselves standing upon the upper battlements of the castle, surrounded by jagged rooftops and ghastly gargoyles. Of Maleficent, there was no sign.

Shinku frowned. "Wherever did she go?"

It occurred to them too late that their enemy had wings, and so could fly. Maleficent descended from above and crashed into Celia, sending the poor girl toppling over the edge.

* * *

Jun was in the master bedroom, laid out on the enormous bed with his eyes closed and his gloved hands clasped together upon the breast of his waistcoat. The twins stood beside the bed and regarded him thoughtfully, Suiseiseki rubbing her chin.

"He doesn't seem to be any the worse for wear," she said after a while. "A little scrawny, maybe, but I doubt he's had much to eat lately."

In the past, the gardener dolls had used their artificial spirits - Lempicka and Sui Dream - to control the doorways into the dream world. After the conclusion of the Alice Game, their artificial spirits were now serving as their replacement Rosa Mysticas, and so resided inside each of them at all times. Thus the power over dreams was now a part of them, inseparable from them. Together they closed their eyes and extended their hands in Jun's direction, concentrating.

"I so do not understand," Suiseiseki said when nothing happened, "why isn't he waking up?"

Souseiseki opened her eyes and lowered her hands, frowning. "Maleficent must have done something to him."

"You mean something besides using our powers to trap him in the dream world?" She snorted. "That seems a little overkill if you ask me."

"In the fairy tale her character comes from, didn't something like this happen?"

Suiseiseki raised a finger to her lips. "Now that you mention it, I do recall something like this. A princess pricked her finger on a spinning wheel and fell into an enchanted sleep."

Her sister nodded. "Because of a curse cast on her by Maleficent."

"You think that horned menace put a curse on Jun?"

"If she did, it might explain why our powers aren't working. It isn't Lempicka and Sui Dream that's keeping him asleep."

Suiseiseki let out a simple laugh. "Well then! All we have to do is follow the story to save Jun. How was the curse broken in the fairy tale?"

"True Love's Kiss," she replied.

They stared at Jun's sleeping form for a time and then sighed heavily.

"We need Shinku," said Suiseiseki.

"Unless you want to try."

She gasped, horrified by the suggestion. "W-Why would you say such a thing? As if I would!"

Souseiseki regarded her shrewdly. "We both know you have feelings for Jun."

Her sister gasped again, stronger this time. "That is so totally not true! I ... I couldn't care less about that puny four-eyed cross dressing runt!"

Souseiseki rolled her mismatching eyes. "Are you trying to convince me, or yourself? Just kiss him, Suiseiseki. It couldn't hurt to at least try."

She crossed her arms and turned her back on her twin, huffing furiously. "Forget it! There is no way I'm kissing that filthy human! So there!"

Souseiseki facepalmed. "You can be such a baby sometimes..."

Shinku might be fighting Maleficent already, in desperate need of their help, but without a medium it was doubtful they would be able to contribute much to the battle. They had to wake Jun up. Souseiseki resolved to try it herself, but before she could do so, the bedroom door slammed shut. Standing before it was one of the Faust Maidens, whom they recognised from Kanaria's description as being Goldilocks.

"Sis was right!" she declared, triumphant. "She said you'd go after the butler boy. Well he's _our_ butler now, and you can't have him!" She finished by sticking her tongue out at them, giving the impression that she was little more than a toddler. Suiseiseki stared at her in disbelief.

"You have so got to be kidding." She snorted and turned scornfully away. "Go to your room, you. This is grown up stuff, it doesn't concern babies."

"Hey, I'm not a baby!" Goldilocks stamped her foot in sullen indignation. "I'll fix you, I will! C'mon, Berrybell! Lets teach 'em a lesson in manners!" She extended her hands and called forth Hinaichigo's artificial spirit, the pink point of light circling her arms. A mass of strawberry vines sprung towards the twins and ensnared them, to their dismay and Goldilocks' clear delight.

"You just had to insult her, didn't you," said Souseiseki, struggling against the vines. Her sister wailed.

"How was I to know she had puny Ichigo's spirit? It could be worse, though."

Whereupon Jun rose from the bed, his eyes still firmly shut, and in a jerky series of movements he snatched something from under the pillow he had been resting upon. With strings controlling his every action like a marionette, he brandished a meat cleaver and advanced upon the trapped dolls, weapon at the ready. Souseiseki grimaced.

"It is."


	16. EP4: Death's Door

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 4

Death's Door

* * *

Shinku rushed to the parapet, but there was no sign of Celia. Her medium was gone, just like that. Maleficent landed a short distance away and chuckled.

"So much for the mystery girl. Without your medium your powers will be at half strength. Are you sure you wouldn't rather surrender, Shinku?"

The fifth Rozen Maiden turned and glared at her. "I would much rather die than give in to the likes of you."

Conjuring Meimei, Maleficent materialised Suigintou's sword into her hand and gave it a flourish. She regarded the blade in an appreciative manner, before treating Shinku to a wicked grin.

"I am going to personally toss your head into Rozen's lap," she said, her yellow eyes flashing with delight. Snarling, Shinku summoned her cane and lunged to attack. The Faust Maiden shot into the air, but Shinku anticipated the move; she reached up and hooked Maleficent around the foot using the cane's handle, yanking her opponent back down. Maleficent landed heavily and fell to her knees, just barely managing to block Shinku's follow up attack. Weapons locked, she leered back at Shinku.

"I bet Alice could defeat me with ease. Too bad you don't measure up to her."

"I _am_ worthy of Alice!" Shinku snapped, straining against her enemy's defence. Maleficent laughed.

"No Shinku, you're just a doll. Unworthy of the name your father chose for his dream girl."

Unable to overcome one another, they broke apart, Maleficent darting gracefully back. She smirked and blew a kiss, which sent a searing green bolt of fire shooting towards Shinku, who desperately ducked. It struck something behind her, and glancing over her shoulder she was shocked to see a massive stone gargoyle topple from its perch. In order to avoid being crushed, she leapt up onto the parapet, standing upon the very edge of the battlements.

Maleficent took to the air once more, her black feathered wings carrying her aloft. She dived towards Shinku, sword held out like the point of a lance, ready to skewer the little blond doll. Shinku plucked a rose petal from the air, condensed it into a needle fine point, then fired it directly into Maleficent's eye. Unable to halt her forward momentum or swerve to avoid, the projectile struck the proverbial bullseye, momentarily blinding her. She cried out, sword lowering a fraction, and Shinku made full use of the distraction. Cane swinging in a decisive arc, she sent the Faust Maiden spinning into one of the castle turrets. Her sword flying into the darkness, Maleficent landed in a crumpled heap, her wings broken and twisted.

"Every Rozen Maiden carries the light of Alice within her," said Shinku, hopping down from her perch in order to finish the fight. "We are all worthy of the name."

Despite her injuries, Maleficent laughed and pushed herself upright, blood trickling from her wounded eye.

"Even Kirakishou?" she said. Shinku stopped and scowled at the mention of her seventh sister. Maleficent shakily stood, clutching at a broken arm, a deranged smile spreading across her sickly pale face. "As useless as they are, I love all my sisters. Can you honestly say the same?"

Shinku raised her cane and pointed it at her. "My family does not concern you. It is none of your business, Maleficent."

"You're right. I should worry about my own family. My dying father. I will do whatever it takes to save him." Lightning exploded in the black sky above them, and emerald flames began to consume her body, though she did not seem the least bit troubled by it. Shinku's eyes widened in alarm.

"What are you doing?"

She scoffed. "You think you have won? You think you have defeated _me_, the first of the Faust Maidens? I've been going soft on you. Pulling my punches. Not anymore. I am done playing with you, Shinku. It's time you realised my full potential."

Her body dissolved into a cloud of noxious black smoke, green fire swelling inside of it. It grew and grew, forcing Shinku to hastily back away for fear of being engulfed. More lightning boomed overhead, and in between the flashes the smoke had transformed into something more substantial. Shinku's eyes grew as wide as they possibly could as she found herself staring up in utter astonishment at what now stood before her.

A gigantic black dragon.

"Oh dear," said Shinku, dropping her cane.

* * *

Souseiseki snatched her hat from her head and spun it at Goldilocks. It struck her in the face and knocked her onto her backside, causing the strawberry vines to vanish, thereby depositing the twins onto the floor just as Jun took a swing at Suiseiseki. The blade whistled over her as she fell and she stifled a whimper.

"Ow! That really _really_ hurt!" protested Goldilocks, rubbing at an angry red welt across her forehead. She narrowed her eyes and flattened her fox ears. "I'll get you for that, you big meanies!"

"You're the one who attacked us, you furry freak!" said Suiseiseki, scuttling back across the floor to avoid another swipe by Jun's cleaver. Goldilocks growled and sent a fresh set of vines towards her, but they were destroyed by a swipe from the gardening shears. Souseiseki hesitated, torn between protecting her sister and dealing with Goldilocks. In desperation she tried appealing to the Faust Maiden.

"Stop this! We don't want to hurt you."

"Liar!" Goldilocks leapt to her feet. "My father is going to die because of you rotten dolls!"

As Jun relentlessly pursued Suiseiseki, she grabbed a chair and used it as an improvised shield. When he swung at her, his cleaver lodged in the wooden frame of the chair and became stuck. Suiseiseki let go of the chair and scurried away.

"What are you talking about?" said Souseiseki. Goldilocks stamped her foot, her tail flicking from side to side in agitation.

"A big scary demon is going to eat him unless he gives it a special treasure, and your mean selfish father won't tell him where the treasure is!"

"What treasure?" the twins said in unison. Behind them, Jun succeeded in pulling the cleaver free.

"I don't know! What difference does it make? You guys are my enemy!"

"We're not your enemy!" Souseiseki insisted. "If your father is in trouble then let us help."

Goldilocks was momentarily stunned by her words. As she gaped at them, Jun took a swing at the back of Souseiseki's head. Suiseiseki saw it coming and pushed her out of the way. Souseiseki blocked a second attack with her shears, but staggered under the force of the blow. Jun then abruptly swung his weapon at Suiseiseki's face, the move so swift and sudden that there was no way that it could possibly miss.

"Stop!" cried Goldilocks.

The cleaver halted less than an inch from Suiseiseki's startled eyes. She squeaked with fright, whilst Goldilocks cast Souseiseki an uncertain look.

"You'd really do that?" she said. "You'd really help?"

"On my honour as a Rozen Maiden, I swear," said Souseiseki. "Just please don't hurt my sister."

The emotion in her voice, the concern for Suiseiseki, convinced Goldilocks of her sincerity. The little Faust doll sagged, her ears and tail drooping.

"Drop it," she said. The cleaver thudded to the floor. Suiseiseki let out a tremendous sigh of relief.

"Can you wake him?" asked Souseiseki, gesturing towards Jun with her shears. Goldilocks shook her head.

"Sis put a spell on him. He has to be kissed by someone he loves who loves him back."

"NO!" said Suiseiseki emphatically when her twin shot her a questioning look.

"Suiseiseki!"

Before they could argue any further on the matter, the entire castle shook, an almighty roar filling the air, barely muffled by the intervening walls and ceilings. As the twins gazed upwards, Goldilocks clutched the sides of her head and whimpered.

"Oh no, sis is really angry now..."

* * *

Against all odds, Celia had somehow managed to grab hold of a gargoyle jutting from the side of the castle. Hands wrapped around its horns, she struggled to maintain her grip, despite the strength in her arms fading fast. Unable to resist, she glanced down, and immediately wished that she hadn't. There was nothing but a great yawning darkness below. She could feel it sucking at her, as if reaching out to tug her loose.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered through clenched teeth. She was going to _die_. Without ever knowing who she was or what her real name was. How thoroughly rotten was that?

"At least things can't get any worse."

A large black raven landed upon the gargoyle's head and peered at her with dark, beady eyes. Celia vaguely remembered Kanaria mentioning something about Maleficent's pet raven, Diablo. She squinted up at it.

"Don't suppose you'd consider giving me a hand up?" she asked, hopeful.

Diablo's reply was to peck at her fingers with its beak. Celia said something very naughty.

She yelped in pain as it pecked at her again, this time causing one of her hands to lose its grip. Her hand flailed about wildly, before she got it back under control and swiped at the evil bird, to no avail. The raven simply screamed and flapped its wings, then took a chunk out of her hand. She stifled a scream of her own and desperately concentrated on not letting go.

This was it. She was going die as a result of being pecked to death by a malicious raven and then plummeting to her demise. What a way to go. It was certainly not something she had seen coming.

"Worst. Day. Ever."

Then, and to her complete amazement, Diablo vanished amidst a cloud of black feathers and an abrupt shriek. Hovering in its place was a tiny wisp of purple light.

Meimei.

It bobbed around her frantically for a moment, then drifted across to a nearby window ledge that Celia had failed to notice before. It was close enough that she just might be able to reach it. Possibly. What other choice did she have?

"If I don't make it," she said, preparing herself to try, "I just wanna say thanks for helping."

Meimei said nothing audible to her, but it pulsed twice, turning brighter each time and emitting a pleasant, if odd, sound.

"Here goes nothing..." She threw her arm across and just barely managed to grasp the ledge. At the same instant she lost her hold on the gargoyle and dropped like a stone. Crying out, for one dreadful second she was sure it was all over. Instead, she was left dangling by her fingertips from the ledge. The strain on her arm and shoulder was immense, indeed she felt as if she was on fire the pain was so great. It was all she could do not to scream and let go, and only the knowledge that doing so would mean certain death prevented her from doing just that.

Meimei pulsed desperately beside her face, and then zipped down and pressed itself up against her foot, as if trying to push her up. The simple fact that it was struggling so hard to help her somehow gave her the strength to reach up with her other arm and take a firm hold of the window ledge. With superhuman effort, Celia pulled herself up and slid through the window, slithering onto the hard floor beyond, where she remained in a daze.

How long she lay there, she couldn't say. It was possible she momentarily lost consciousness. The next thing she knew the floor beneath her was trembling, and she could hear a terrifying, monstrous roar. Startled, Celia sat upright and looked around. She was in a small, dark, empty room, and Meimei was hovering by the doorway.

"What the heck was that?" she said, wondering at the dreadful sound. The tiny spirit pulsed in response, but if it had an answer, she couldn't understand it. She had her own suspicions though, and grew concerned for Shinku. She had to get back up to the battlements. Communicating as much to the spirit, she followed as it led her to a spiral staircase winding up the inside of a turret. As Celia climbed the steps, the entire castle shook again from some tremendous impact. Eventually the stairs took her where she wanted to go, and she found herself once more standing upon the top of the twisted fortress.

What she saw made her jaw drop in horror.

Shinku was desperately running, skidding and diving to avoid the onslaught of an enormous black dragon. It flew overhead and rained green fire down upon the little doll, who barely evaded each bombardment. The battlements were blackened and ruined from the repeated assaults, and Shinku was running out of places to use as cover.

"A dragon?" said Celia in disbelief. "Seriously? A freaking _dragon_?" She blinked several times and then stared at Meimei. "Just how are we supposed to fight that thing? An army couldn't bring that down!"

The purple wisp drifted to the right and hovered next to a large stone that had been dislodged from the turret wall. Suigintou's sword protruded from it, the blade half sunk into the stone. Meimei pulsed repeatedly, until Celia approached.

"You have _got_ to be kidding," she said.

Shinku cried out as a fireball sent her flying. Groaning with dismay, Celia wrapped her worn hands around the hilt of the sword and pulled. Amazingly it slid free without effort, and for the briefest moment she smiled. Then she remembered the situation and glared at Meimei.

"Now what? In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a knight in shining armour. I'm just a little girl!"

The artificial spirit sank into the blade of the sword, causing the entire weapon to glow with a faint violet aura of light. Holding the weapon before her, Celia gazed into the polished surface of the sword and saw a face reflected back that was not her own. It was a face she had seen on the day she arrived at the Rozen house. It was the face of the first Rozen Maiden doll.

"What do you mean _just_ a little girl?" said Suigintou, her haughty voice echoing from the sword. "Shinku is in danger, and if it takes a knight in shining armour to save her, then that's exactly what you will be."

Celia gasped. "That's a dragon. This is a sword. You do the math!"

"Are you just going to let Shinku die?"

"Of course not!"

"Then fight!" Suigintou commanded.

Maleficent rammed into the battlements, knocking Shinku from her feet. Claws gouging the stone, she perched upon the demolished parapet and peered down at the stunned doll, her eyes glowing fiercely. The battle was over, her prey lay helpless before her.

And then Celia stepped over Shinku and raised her glowing sword.

"Now would be a great time to say something clever," she remarked, her entire body trembling with exhaustion. "Unfortunately I'm drawing a blank, so do me a favour and just die, please."

She hurled the sword with the very last of her strength. Gleaming with a brilliant purple hue, it spiralled through the air and buried itself in the dragon's heart. Maleficent howled in agony, reeled back, and toppled from her own castle into the darkness below.

* * *

Goldilocks lay curled up in a ball upon the dining room floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She had just lost her big sister after all. Souseiseki watched her with a heavy heart and hung her head.

Everyone had gathered together, and Jun had been laid out in front of the fireplace. All that remained now was for Shinku to wake him. Before that, she stood before Celia, who was sitting slumped in one of the chairs, beyond weary. Meimei hovered beside the girl.

"I cannot thank you enough, Miss Delacroix. We are forever in your debt."

Celia couldn't even bring herself to lift her hand in a dismissive fashion. Instead she said; "Forget it. If anyone deserves credit for saving the day, it's Suigintou."

Shinku glanced at the little spirit, a hint of a smile crossing her face. "Indeed."

Suiseiseki growled with impatience. "Shinku! Hurry up and kiss the puny human already! I am so done with this horrible place."

With a sigh, the crimson doll knelt beside her slumbering butler and gazed fondly at him. Without a word she leaned close and planted a soft kiss upon his lips, then pulled back. Everyone save Goldilocks watched on with interest, wondering if it would work.

Jun's eyes fluttered open.

"Shinku?" he whispered.

Souseiseki smiled. "Welcome back, Jun."

Her twin snorted. "About time you woke up, you great big sleepy head, you."

Celia chuckled. "It'll be nice to have another human around for a change."

Groaning, Jun sat up and pressed a hand to his face. Shinku gently put her hands upon his arm.

"Careful now, Jun. You've been sleeping for a very long time."

He lowered his hand and blinked repeatedly, trying to focus. "What happened? The last thing I remember..." He glanced around at everyone, visibly confused, until he saw Celia. At which point he did a double take and stared at her, shocked beyond words.

"You!" he finally said after a drawn out silence. Celia perked up a little, suddenly excited despite how extremely tired she was.

"Do you know me?" she said, her words faintly hopeful. Jun looked around at the assembled dolls, then continued to gape at her in complete amazement.

"Alice?" he said. "How are you here?"

* * *

Hinaichigo: Yay! It's Kunkun!

Shinku: Oh my! Detective Kunkun!

Suigintou: Will you stop drooling over that dog? It's only a puppet!

Celia: Will someone please explain what's going on? I've never been so clueless.

Kunkun: That's because you haven't found any clues yet!

Shinku: Amazing. Simply amazing.

Kunkun: It's elementary, dear Shinku.

Shinku: Next time, on Rozen Maiden Erdgeist...

Suigintou: A never ending pain in my perfect posterior.

Hinaichigo: Hey, that's not the line!

Kunkun: See you again next time, kunkun!


	17. EP5: Desperate Times

Apologies once again for the lateness of this chapter. This time it was entirely my fault. My book sold abysmally despite getting some good reviews, so I've started work on a new novel that will hopefully do better - a spin-off to the Sherlock Holmes stories, seeing as that has its own built in fandom. I've been busy with that lately, so haven't had the time to update this. Since I don't get paid for writing fanfiction, it kinda takes priority, but I don't want to abandon this, so I will update it whenever I can. Anyway, that's enough rambling from me, please enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 5

Desperate Times

* * *

Desperate times calls for desperate measures, so the saying went. Well the situation was certainly desperate, so Kanaria had been forced to resort to truly desperate measures in her effort to locate her missing father. With no clues, no leads, and nothing to show her sisters when they got back from battling Maleficent, she did something she would never normally consider doing.

She asked Enju for help.

Rozen's former apprentice was currently living in France, so Kanaria used the N-Field to traverse the distance. After some searching she found him at an art studio, where he was painting his daughter, Barasuishou. The eye-patch wearing doll was occupying a sunlit window seat, whilst Enju stood before an easel, paint brush in hand. He continued to work while he talked, not even glancing at Kanaria.

"Why would I want to assist you?" he said, carefully adding in the yellow of his daughter's eye.

"B-Because Father is your master, y'know?"

"He was my master. No longer. He has a new apprentice now. I am my own master."

"But he's in really big trouble!" Kana pleaded. "Maestro Wagner kidnapped him! At the very least you could tell me where I can find Wagner, couldn't you?"

Enju lowered his brush and smirked at his daughter. "What do you think, Barasuishou? Should we tell her?"

Kanaria regarded the eerie doll and suppressed a shudder. Barasuishou had personally killed her and many of her sisters, those painful memories as sharp as if they had happened only yesterday. Whilst it was true that she had a softer, kinder side, she had nevertheless reverted to her old ways at the end of the Alice Game. The Rozen Maidens had completely avoided her for the last ten years, with the single exception of Kirakishou. Asking for her help was not Kanaria's idea of a sound plan, but desperate times...

"Perhaps," said Barasuishou, "If she asks nicely."

"Please!" Kana clasped her hands together. "Oh please _please_ help, will you?"

Enju seemed mildly amused. "It must be serious," he said, "for her to beg so. I leave it up to you, Barasuishou. I will abide by your choice."

His daughter smiled faintly at that, and extended her hand towards Kanaria. "Kiss my hand," she instructed. Kanaria grimaced at the order.

"You're really going to make me crawl, aren't you?" she muttered under her breath. Even so, she approached her former enemy and did as commanded, taking hold of Bara's fingers and softly planting a kiss upon her hand. Barasuishou giggled, an unsettling sound to be sure.

"Very well. Father, we shall help her." She hopped gracefully down from her window seat, and then stroked the top of Kana's head, smiling as she did so. "You still hate me, don't you?"

"You really want me to answer that?" Kanaria replied through clenched teeth.

"Yes."

"Well what do _you_ think?"

Barasuishou lowered her hand and half turned away, her smile fading. "I never did anything you weren't prepared to do yourself at one time. I was ... simply better at playing the Alice Game than you, that is all."

Kanaria didn't answer.

* * *

Rather than just tell her where to go, Enju and Barasuishou took Kanaria there themselves. Wagner owned an atelier in a secluded village in Germany, a very old-fashioned building that resembled an apothecary. They emerged from a full-length mirror, setting foot upon the upper levels of the workshop, which they quickly found to be deserted. Indeed it seemed as if no one had occupied the place for the past few weeks, as dust was gathering on all the surfaces, though it was not yet too bad.

"It doesn't look like he's here, does it?" Kanaria observed with some dismay. Enju lifted a book from one of the desks and scanned the contents.

"Perhaps not, but he does appear to have left behind some clues. This is his journal. Listen, he writes; _My time is running out. The contract I made with Mephisto all those centuries ago is nearing its end. When it does, he will come to claim his payment - my very soul. I have but one chance to survive. I must offer him something of such great value that he will accept it in place of myself. There is only one thing I know of that would suffice, and only one man knows where it is. If Mephisto will grant me an extension, perhaps Rozen can be ... persuaded to reveal his greatest discovery, and his greatest secret._"

Barasuishou blinked upon the conclusion of his recital. "Mephisto?"

Enju set the journal back down and rubbed his hands together. "A demon, much like Laplace. Though where Laplace was a trickster, Mephisto is purely diabolical."

Kana's eyes widened with alarm. "Wagner sold his soul to Mephisto? W-Why would he do something like that?"

Enju continued to examine the atelier for more information, and Barasuishou joined him. The dollmaker called out in answer while he searched. "Presumably in exchange for being made a maestro. I knew Doctor Wagner, and he was certainly not one by nature. He didn't have any of the talents or gifts a maestro normally possesses, yet he wanted to be Rozen's apprentice. Rozen of course refused him."

"So he made a deal with the devil." Barasuishou giggled. "Silly man. Father, look at this." She hefted a leather bound volume sprouting a dozen bookmarks and blew a layer of dust from the cover. Enju took it from her and flipped through it. What he found made even his normally stoic demeanour break.

"What is it?" said Kanaria. "You found something, didn't you?"

Enju opened and shut his mouth a few times, then located the nearest chair and sank into it. His daughter peered over his arm to see what he was reading, and her features lit up at what she saw.

"The Erdgeist," she whispered.

"The what now?"

"Erdgeist," Enju said, loud and clear so that she could hear. "The earth spirit. Otherwise known as the Anima Mundi."

"Maestro Rozen's greatest discovery," said Barasuishou. "Wagner is trying to locate it?"

"So it would seem," he replied. Kanaria jumped in frustration and growled at the enigmatic pair.

"Will someone explain what you're babbling about? What the heck is this Erdgeist thing, and why is it so important?"

Enju took a deep breath, a faraway expression upon his face. "It's ... the source of life itself. Just as a maestro breaths life into their creations, the Erdgeist breaths life into the natural world. It is the soul, the very life force of the planet. Rozen is the only person known to have actually found it. He studied it, and used what he learned to fashion smaller, artificial recreations of the Erdgeist."

"Niedergeist," said Barasuishou. She raised her hand and called forth her own artificial spirit, Hope, which she had inherited from Pandora, after a fashion. Kanaria gazed at it in amazement as she realised what they were saying.

"You ... you mean the Rozen Maidens ... our artificial spirits-"

"Are pale imitations of the earth spirit, the Erdgeist." Enju snapped the book shut and laid his hand upon it, drumming his fingers against the cover. "Wagner has kidnapped Rozen in order to extract the location of it from him. He intends to trade it to Mephisto in exchange for his own soul."

Barasuishou tilted her head to one side and sighed. "Bad. Very bad."

"Why is that bad? Can't we just let him have it?"

Enju closed his eyes and pressed a finger against his forehead. "No. If Mephisto gains possession of the Erdgeist, it will mean the end of all life on earth. He would become like unto a god, and will transform the world into a living hell." He scoffed. "Wagner, you fool, what are you thinking?"

Kanaria gulped. Far from finding clues to her father's whereabouts, she had instead learned that the fate of the whole world was at stake.


	18. EP5: Ask Alice

**Rozen Maiden: Erdgeist**

EPISODE 5

Ask Alice

* * *

When they returned to Rozen Manor, Celia went in search of a hiding place. She couldn't stand the stares. It wasn't as if she could blame them, really. After all, Alice was the grand prize that they had aspired to for most of their lives.

Alice was also the girl they had fought and killed one another for.

She eventually settled upon the conservatory. Warm and full of beautiful plants, it made her feel somewhat at ease. There was a table and chairs within the glass structure, so she climbed into a chair and curled up, knees against her chin and her arms around her legs. No doubt the Rozen Maidens were busy returning the recovered artificial spirits to their respective dolls, and a big family reunion was underway as they were all together again. She was happy for them. All that remained now was to find their missing father.

Rozen. Celia had no memory of him, yet she was supposedly his dream girl. What did that make him? Her father? His children were all dolls, and Celia had no desire to replace them. What then? He had a sister, and not even death had been enough to part them. If they succeeded in finding Rozen, what would become of her?

It was all ridiculous in any case. She wasn't Alice. Not the Alice the doll's had described. No one was. Nobody could possibly live up to such a reputation. Celia was hardly 'the ultimate girl'. Jun Sakurada was mistaken, that was all. Perhaps she resembled Alice, but it was surely nothing more than that.

How odd. For as long as she could remember (which admittedly was not very long), Celia had desired more than anything to know who she was, where she came from. Even what her real name was. Now that she seemingly had those answers, she couldn't bring herself to believe them. How could she? Alice was a legend. Celia was just a lost little girl.

"So this is where you bolted to," said a voice. Looking up, she saw that it was Suigintou, back in her own body at long last. For the barest hint of a moment Celia saw something of herself in the doll, but the moment passed when she noticed that Suigintou was carrying a tea tray. The Rozen Maiden glanced at it, and seemed almost as surprised by its presence herself. "I need to sharpen my tea making skills," she explained. "My sisters and I have a kind of ... contest, to see which of us can make Father the best tea. By last count I was behind Shinku and Souseiseki, so I'm sure you won't mind being my guinea pig? Of course you won't."

Celia uncurled as Suigintou placed the tray upon the table and began pouring two cups; one normal sized cup for Celia, one doll sized cup for herself. She did this whilst standing upon the chair opposite, and then sat down when she was finished. Celia accepted the cup with thanks, though she did not believe for a second that the first Rozen Maiden had sought her out merely to ask for an opinion on her tea making abilities.

"I'm not Alice," Celia said after a lengthy silence between them. Suigintou bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Alice is a girl who only exists in Father's mind. A dream girl. More noble than any flower, more pure than any jewel, she is absolutely unspoiled. A girl so beautiful, so sublime, that no girl in the world could hold a candle to her."

"Exactly! I mean does that sound like me at all?"

Suigintou raised her head with a smile. "Then who are you, if not Alice?"

Celia opened her mouth to answer, and finding no answer to give, sipped at her tea instead and scowled at the table. Suigintou chuckled at her reaction.

"That was quite magnificent, the way you handled Maleficent."

She rolled her eyes. "That was mostly you, and you know it."

"Still, you did save my precious Shinku, and for that you have my eternal gratitude." Suigintou giggled coyly and ran her finger around the rim of her cup. "Shinku is very special to me, you see."

"Yes," Celia said, frowning, "I noticed that some of you have very ... _un_sisterly feelings for one another."

"It can happen, when sisters grow up separately from each other. I spent so many years alone, and dear Shinku was the first person who showed me any kindness." She fixed Celia with an inquisitive look. "You disapprove?"

Celia stared right back. "Why would you care what I think? I'm nobody to you."

"Perhaps Maleficent was right. Perhaps your name should be Nemo, since you seem to think of yourself as such."

"I am not-!" Celia stopped short of shouting out the last word - nobody - and blushed instead, averting her gaze from the doll, who laughed.

"No, you're not. Instead you are simply a stranger who came when we most needed help, who assisted in rescuing us and defeating our deadliest enemy, all without a thought to yourself. How noble. As if that weren't enough, every Rozen Maiden - myself included - feels a strong sense of familiarity towards you that we can't quite place." She leaned her head against her hand and smiled. "Coincidence, or something more?"

"What do you believe?"

She rolled her cup, swirling the tea at the bottom of it. "Only three people have ever seen Alice; Father, Jun, and Laplace. Both Father and Jun say that she has Shinku's eyes." Suigintou stopped and gazed at her. "You have Shinku's eyes."

Celia sat in silence and drank her tea, at a loss for words. The truth was, she _did_ want to be Alice. She wanted to know her real name, wanted to have a home and a family to call her own. Being a homeless orphan with no memory was certainly no fun. It was just ... Alice had a complex history, and an impossible reputation to live up to. How could she measure up to the name? It was all too ... too much, too big.

"I hear you have attracted an admirer during your stay here," said Suigintou, her tone alone enough to make Celia feel uncomfortably warm. The doll crossed her arms and legs, regarding her with an amused smirk.

"What do you mean?" she replied, trying her best to feign ignorance.

"Just that Ada has taken quite a shine to you. I must admit, I was surprised when I heard. She's always been so attached to her brother - not that I can blame her - it must take a very special girl to catch her fancy."

Celia fidgeted and looked everywhere but at Suigintou. "What do you expect me to say?"

"Say? Why, I'm merely curious how you feel."

She groaned and hid her face behind her hands. "I'm only nine. I'm so completely clueless about that sort of thing," she said. Though technically she didn't know how old she was - the doctors had estimated her age based upon their tests and observations. Either way, she _was_ just a kid.

"Perhaps I could help," said Suigintou in a sympathetic sounding way that Celia sensed was not entirely sincere. "Does the thought of being with her fill you with revulsion, or butterflies? Does she make your heart flutter, or your skin crawl? It's really quite simple, when you think about it."

Celia decided to turn the conversation around. "Was it simple for you? With Shinku, I mean."

Suigintou snorted. "No. We had ... complications."

"Like Jun?"

Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "My, but you're a shrewd one. Well I'm hardly thrilled with the boy, that much is true."

"They do seem to be very much in love. Are you jealous?"

"And here I thought you were clueless about this sort of thing."

Giggling, Celia leaned her arms upon the table and her face upon her arms. "Maybe I could pretend to be her," she said, "For you, y'know? You could gaze into these big blue eyes and pretend I'm Shinku."

Suigintou scowled. "Are you taking pity on me?"

"No. I just don't want you to feel sad when you see them together."

"Oh? I didn't know you cared."

Celia sat upright and raised her cup. "Hey, with tea this good, of _course_ I care!" She drank down the rest and gave a contented laugh, while Suigintou watched and wondered at her.

* * *

Jun removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. It wasn't that he was tired, it was just that his eyes had been closed for over a week, and the bright sunshine was stinging them.

"Nori," he said with strained patience, "I'm _fine_. I've already told you, there's no need to get so worked up about it."

_"No need?" _his sister gasped over the satphone. _"Jun-kun, you've been completely out of touch! And now you're telling me that you were attacked and put in an enchanted sleep!"_

Jun stopped his garden stroll (he really needed to stretch his legs) and watched as Hinaichigo chased after Suiseiseki, laughing merrily as she went. He then sighed and gazed up at the clear blue sky.

"Well I'm awake now, obviously. Honestly sis, I'm a big boy now, I don't need you checking up on me every five minutes."

_"I'm not the only one, you know."_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_"Well when I couldn't get a hold of you or anyone at the house, I ... umm..."_

"Nori!"

She squeaked. _"I kinda told Tomoe. She got worried too. She's on her way there now."_

Jun stared at the satphone in disbelief, then returned it to his ear. "To _Germany_? For crying out loud, Nori! Tell me you're joking?"

_"You haven't seen her in ages, and she was going to pick up Hina anyway, so..."_

He groaned wearily. "Okay, fine. Look sis, I gotta go. If I don't eat something soon my stomach is gonna cave in. Give my love to mom and dad. And will ya stop worrying so much?"

_"No promises. Bye, Jun-kun."_

He disconnected the call and, finding Shinku sitting in the gazebo, dropped himself down opposite her. To his immense relief she had several plates of biscuits and cakes that she was snacking on, so he grabbed a few. He needed a proper meal, but it would do until he could bring himself to make one. Shinku seemed distracted by something, and barely noticed him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, though owing to his mouth being full of cake at the time, his actual words were unintelligible.

"Jun," she replied without turning to regard him, "your manners are beyond appalling. No one should ever speak with their mouths full. Kindly conduct yourself in a fashion befitting of my servant."

He rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. Rather than wait for an answer, he peered over her to see what held her attention so. It was the conservatory, and just visible through the glass panels and plants were the figures of Celia and Suigintou having tea together.

"What are we going to do about Alice?" he asked, swallowing down a chocolate biscuit.

"Are you quite certain that she is Alice?"

"Shinku, Alice was everything you said she'd be. I'm not likely to ever forget her. That girl is Alice, I'd swear it."

Finally the fifth Rozen Maiden turned to face him, her features and posture perfectly controlled as usual. "But there are differences," she said. Jun shrugged.

"She's a few years younger, and she's had her hair cut short, but other than that she's the spitting image of Alice. Even the voice is the same."

"And yet she has no memory of who she is or how she came to be. Clearly something is wrong."

Jun set the satphone down and took another biscuit, which he waved briefly. "I've been thinking about that. If something is affecting her memory, maybe Suiseiseki and Souseiseki can help. That's what they do, right? They tend to soul trees that have problems. Maybe she has a few weeds around hers that need taking care of."

"An excellent suggestion," said Shinku. "Tonight then. With her permission, of course."

Jun took a bite out of his biscuit and nodded slowly. "I wonder what her dream world will be like," he murmured. Whereupon Shinku hit him for talking with his mouth full again.


End file.
